


The Wonderer

by Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon



Category: medieval era - Fandom
Genre: Magic-Users, The Fates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon/pseuds/Rayven_Koyani_Pendragon





	The Wonderer

Chapter 1

Standing on top of a large precipice overlooking a deep valley stands a lone cloaked figure on a dapple gray war horse. Surveying the seemingly peaceful land below the figure could feel the tainted energy flowing through the air and “Knew” something big was about to happen, and soon. Instinct told him to run to the nearest village and warn them to take everyone to a safe place, but experience has shown that he would be mocked and ridiculed at the very least before being chased out. The problem at hand was should he stay and fight off whatever it is that’s coming, or let the village fend for itself? After-all, every village sprouts champions at one point or another, perhaps fate has deemed that this town go through some major hardships before they can be delivered. Who was he to go against the Fates? Messing with their design was how he got started on this pilgrimage to break the curse they had placed on him and finally find peace. So there he stood waiting for some sign or clue that will help him decide what he was meant to do.   
The rules of the curse were simple yet not so easy to follow. He could tell no one his name and he always had to stop and help whenever someone asked for aid. Also whenever he got a “message” from the Fates, usually in a dream, that something was messing with the grand plan for a certain area. He has to keep doing this until someone else is found, who is foolish enough to believe that they could control the Fates and try to change destiny. It could take a dozen lifetimes before he found someone so foolish but it was a price worth paying. An evil magus, who had desired his village as well as to control the people, would have destroyed his home and everyone he ever cared about if he had not at least tried. It was then that a strange man wandered into town trying to warn him off his path, but nothing the man said would sway him. Someone had to do something and no one else was willing to try. That was when the stranger told him about the curse he was placed under by the Fates for trying to do the exact same thing that he was attempting to do. It was with the Fates permission the stranger would be able to defeat the evil magus. The upside would be that his friends and family would be safe, the down side was that they had to exchange places. The cloaked figure readily agreed not realizing the consequences let alone caring. His home would still be there to return to from his travels and that was all that mattered, or so he thought. The stranger was true to his word and they switched places. No one in his village knew him. While everyone he knew and loved was safe, it was he who was the stranger now. The other had lived the life he would have had up until his death a few years ago. The lone figure was called many things but Wanderer is what he preferred for it was an accurate description of what he does.  
Just then the foulness on the wind increased to such a high level the man could barely stay on his horse. The choice made for him, he descended into the valley heading straight to the road that lead toward the town. Needing to know what was going on in the area, and secretly hoping that this village would finally lead to his freedom. Halfway down the slope he noticed a young maiden on the ground next to her wagon surrounded by a band of robbers. With a heavy sigh the cloaked figure increased the horses speed to intercept them before it went from bad to worse. As he descended down the slope he could see and hear what was going on. A beautiful young maiden with long ebony black hair bound in a braid to her waist holding a long walking stick with a large knot at the top in her hands swinging it widely trying her best to keep the men at bay.   
He overheard her saying, “Stay back! I don't want to hurt anyone but I will if you make me.”   
The men all laughed. Their leader turned away from her a bit to look at the others around him,   
“Hear that boys? This little filly is going to hurt us unless we run away.” The rest of the group started laughing moving closer to the girl. “What do you think men? Should we run? Or should we see what she has to offer?” Chuckling the leader turned back to face the young maiden. All of the bandits were so focused on the prize in front of them that they didn't notice when the Wanderer was right behind them.  
“I'd take the lady's offer to leave before you boys really do get hurt.” The Wanderer said starling not just the bandits but the maiden too. The men quickly turned around to see who had just spoken. They looked from the Wanderer to their leader and then the maiden with her staff waiting to be told what to do. The confusion was plain on all of their faces.   
The leader,not wanting to appear weak in the eyes of his men, puffed up his chest, “Oh? You would, would you? And just what if we don't want to?   
“Well,” he smirked while signaling his horse to get closer to the leader and slowly pulling his sword from the scabbard on his back, “I'll just have to get my friend here dirty early today. I'd rather not as it would be a huge pain to clean your blood off when I am done. So you have a choice you can leave, taking nothing more with you other than you came here with, or......” He let the sentence trail off while looking longingly at his sword lightly running his finger along the side of the blade pressing the tip into his index finger to check the sharpness. Glancing up at the leader he saw exactly what he wanted to see. He was getting more and more white and his eyes were as big as plates.   
In the few seconds it took for him to check on the effect he was having in the leader the Wanderer realized three things. First, and the most satisfying, was that the threat was working. Second, the hold that the leader had on his men was tenuous at best and he needed a “big score” or a wench to satisfy their appetites. Third, his men had started to back away from them expecting a fight and was eyeing the maiden hoping that they could get to her while the Wanderer was occupied with their leader. Taking all of that in, he subtlety dismounted and steps slightly into the bandit’s space while still looking at his sword. Speaking low enough for only the two of them to hear, “Do you really want to do this? I’m guessing not. Listen up because here’s the deal. This can go one of two ways. Either we fight and I kill you all,” pausing he looked the leader in the eyes,” and you know I will. Or, you can take your men over to the next valley where the Royal tax collector will be within the next few days carrying most of the taxes for this province. It’ll be a huge score for you and your men satisfying their needs for a while.”  
The man was taken back for a moment by what was said, though he didn’t show it beyond the stiffing of his spine. “Is that right? I’m supposed to take this information at face value? How am I to trust what you tell me and how is it that you know just where the Royal tax collector will be?” replied the Bandit with a hint of scorn in his voice despite being so scared.  
The Wanderer snickered, this one wasn’t as stupid as he looked. Shrugging he says, “I have no love for the Crown and in the last village I was in the magistrate was collecting the taxes from the villagers for the collector. Take it and go. Do as you will but know this if you insist on fighting you and your men will meet your maker today.”  
The two separated with nothing more needed to say and taking silent stock of each other. With a light nod to Wanderer the bandit leader slowly takes his hands away from his weapons, turning slightly away yet never letting him out of sight he yells out to his men. “Come on fellas let’s get out of here, this wench is becoming more trouble than she’s worth. Besides we have an appointment that we really should keep.” Turning on his heel the leader headed for the forest heading over into the next valley, his men slowly and reluctantly following behind him.  
That bit of ugly business taken care of, the Wanderer sheathes his sword and turns to the maiden trying to figure out a way to handle this situation without hurting the young thing. She was still there holding her stick out like she was expecting him to attack her now. “You can put that away now, lass, I’ll not harm you.” Turning away from her he grabbed his horses reins and climbed up. Turning the horse to face her, “As we seem to be heading in the same direction why don’t we travel together. It’s safer and a young thing like you shouldn’t be traveling on your own.” Waiting a few for his words to sink in, he noticed her visibly relax. Nodding she climbed into the seat of her wagon and urged her horses forward, not saying anything else the Wanderer filed in behind her taking silent inventory of what was in the wagon trying to get a feel for why such a young woman would be out in bandit infested woods alone.  
The young maiden reminded him of his wife before they were wed. She whom he had to leave so many years ago, his beloved Myrna. The curse had taken so much away from him and he never regretted it except when he thought of her. She had the brightest red hair, the palest skin, and the greenest eyes in all of his village. This young maiden didn’t look like her at all but it was her spunk that brought on the vision of when they first met. Myrna was in the field with all the others harvesting the wheat when all of a sudden a wild cat, not quite full grown, came rushing out of the trees nearby. Instead of panicking like all the others she kept hold of her sickle and ran toward the group of small children that had caught the animals’ attention. That was how he found her, standing her ground between the cat and children holding her “weapon”. She was trying to scare it away but the poor thing was too hungry to turn away from the meal no matter what it took to get it. Taking his knife out and dismounting the Wanderer headed to the back of his mount and cut a medium chunk of meat from the haunches of the wild boar that he had recently killed. Walking closer to the woman, stepping slightly sideways so she could see him and what he was doing. He stopped a bit away and squatted down dangling the meat out before him for the animal to see trying to tempt him away from the others. Slowly it turned to the meat and began creeping his way. Once the cat got a hold of the meat he didn’t let go keeping the animal with him so the children could get away. Keeping it distracted he started to pet it to keep the beast calm. Eventually it had eaten all of the meat and was as docile as a kitten. 

Chapter 2

The young maiden was doing her own reflecting trying to figure out where her plan had gone wrong and how she ended up with an unknown stranger following her back to her village. Her day had started out going the way that she wanted it to. She had left her village a few days prior with her wagon loaded down with the wares from everyone as it was her turn to take them to the province market this month. She had made good money as well as a few trades herself, making sure to get all the items requested and the few things needed. Now here she was on her way back and she gets accosted by those idiot bandits.   
“You know that you need not tarry behind me. You are an escort or companion not my servant. It is still half a day to my village and I would prefer if it did not seem that I had purchased you at the market.” she says turning slightly to look at him making sure he could hear her.   
The Wanderer pulled his horse up to be even with her at the head of the wagon. She turns to look at him, “You rescued me, haven’t asked for anything in return, and you have not even offered me your name or where your from. How am I to be sure that you don't work for the king or worse the Magi?”   
“Who I am is of no consequence. Just know that I am here to help and I mean you no harm. As for working for the Crown or Magi you need not worry about that either. I am not from your kingdom and my home is long gone.” came the reply to her query. The maiden was so taken back by his answers she couldn’t form a response right away.   
“Well I’m Misti, and my village will wish to repay you for your kindness. It won’t be much as we have been going through some hardships lately, but it’ll at least be a meal or two and a warm bed to sleep in.” she finally told him falling back on the manners that her father had taught her.  
This peaked the man’s interest, “Hardships you say? When did they start and what exactly has been going on?”  
Misti thought back a bit, “Well it’s kind of little things here and there. It started a few seasons back with a drought followed by flood. Our fields were so dry that when we did finally get rain it couldn’t hold it all and ended up washing away half of the seeds from our fields. After that it was mice in our store houses. That was the odd one as we couldn’t find any way that they were getting in. We were lucky that when the drought happened some of the women decided to take the remaining seeds and put them into pots of hardened clay filled with dampened soil found near the river bed in the woods. They would go to the river to get the water when the plants needed it so we would have some crops come harvest time.”  
The Wanderer was silent for a while mulling all of this over. It sounded almost like natural events. All except the mice that is. There is no way for mice to get into a protected storage shed without leaving any trace of getting in unless someone was putting them in, and that was highly doubtful as the whole village relied on the food stores. No there had to be a magi involved. With a heavy sigh the Wanderer hoped that he would get a message in his dreams tonight telling him to leave the village be otherwise he’d have no choice but to stay and set things right.   
Misti eyed the man riding next to her wearily, “Anything the matter? Your tome and body language changed the moment I mentioned the trouble my village has been through lately and yet I know you to be a stranger. So why would our plights affect you so?”  
“I have seen these signs before, lass. I’m just trying to figure out if it would be a boy from a neighboring village playing pranks with the mice or if there is honestly mischief of other means at hand.” The Wanderer shocked himself by his level of honesty. He must be letting the semblance of this young woman to his Myrna get to him.   
“If it’s not natural or a boy’s mischief then what else can it be?” She wondered out loud.  
He stopped his horse so abruptly that her wagon had gone almost a full foot before she could stop it. “Has no one in this land heard of magi and the havoc their magik can reap?”   
“The King has some and there is a school for those who can do magik near the castle, but anytime a child shows the talent someone comes and takes them. Their parents get letters that the town magistrate has to read to them and compensation yearly for the labor they would have provided but that is the last they are seen of.” the girl, Misti, looked at him questioningly. Didn’t he already know this or was he a true stranger in this land?   
They traveled on further in silence each deep into their own thoughts. About midday they came across a beautiful clear blue stream and decided to stop for their meal. While Misti went about making a fire and heating water the Wanderer went into the woods in search of some game though never being too far from the maiden just in case he was needed. In no time at all he was on his way back with two hairs and six fish from the lines he had set along his hunt. Sitting near the river bed with the young woman in eye sight he set about cleaning all the food for the pit upon a flat rock covered by a smooth scrap of leather. When the fish had been cleaned and the hairs skinned properly so the fur could be saved he looked up to check on the fire only to discover her staring at him.  
“You are truly not from any kingdom near here aren’t you?” Misti asked.  
“What gave me away lass? My clothes? The way I talk? Pray tell me what gave it away?” was the snarky reply given.  
She stood and retrieved what was to be their meal. “Actually, it wasn’t any of those. It was the music you were humming as you were cleaning the food.” the young woman said as she was putting the hairs on a spit and wrapped the fish to lay them in the embers of the fire. 

----------------------------------

It was early evening when they pulled into the village causing everyone to stop what they are doing to stare as they passed. They had a string of people following them from the farms along the edge of the road heading into town. Misti smiled and waved to those as they passed leading the way to the magistrates’ home. While it was obvious everyone was happy to see her, they were wary of him. In the heart of the town stood the largest building across the way was what was only to be presumed to be as the towns jail. They stopped just outside near the well at the center. Misti stood on the bench of her wagon and started calling out names and handing out bundles to all the villagers. In the middle of all the commotion the door to the magistrates’ place opened and an elder man stood in the door with a relieved smile on his face. When all was said and done, and the wagon was all but empty the villagers dispersed, she finally turned to the house and beamed at the man. “Father!” she shouted while hoping down from the wagon and running into his arms.   
The entire time the Wanderer stayed on his horse just outside the mass of villagers sure that the young woman was in no danger. It wasn’t until she ran to the man, who apparently turned out to be her father, that he dismounted and walked his horse to hers so he could keep a hold of them both until someone could take care of them. Finally, after they got through catching up the man turned to him, “and just who do we have here daughter?”  
“Oh, forgive me father. I completely forgot. I was accosted by some bandits on the way home and this man rescued me as well as insisted on escorting me home.” Misti replied.   
“Well then we owe you a great debt for you not only saved the harvest trades but you rescued my daughter. I’m Merek, the magistrate of this village.” the man said stepping forward holding out his hand.  
Stepping forward to take the offered hand, “It was nothing sir. I saw a young maiden in trouble. How could I pass by them and not do something?”  
“Come in and I’ll have our cook set a place for you at our table and you can tell me all about it.” invited Merek. “Lief!” he called out, “Come take care of the wagon and horses then come in for dinner.”  
“Mirrabelle! Set another place on the table, please, we have company.” Merek yelled as he entered the house.  
From around the corner a boy of about 8 came and stopped for the horses. “You must be Leif.” the Wanderer said to the lad and all he got was a nod, “are you sure you can handle both horses and the wagon?” Again all he got was a nod. “Alright well let me get my things to make it easier for you to get his tackle off.”  
Gathering his things, he entered the home and looked for a place to set down his gear. Suddenly Misti rounded the corner looking for him. “Father says that you may stay with us tonight if you wish or he can contact the owner of the local inn and have a room made ready for you.”   
“What would be easiest on your father and servants? I’m sure he would be more comfortable with a strange man staying at the inn instead in his own house with his daughter.” Again he shocked himself with his brutal honesty. Why can’t he stop himself from telling her the truth?  
“I’m sure he would but you also saved me so he is torn between his duty as the town magistrate and his duty as a father.” was all that she said before turning to head up the stairs. “Come your room is this way. You can lay your things there and clean up some for dinner. After if you decide to go to the inn I’ll have Lief lead you there.”  
Wanderer followed her up the stairs along the narrow hallway. There were two rooms on either side all with the doors open so they can be aired out while the linens were being changed. He was led to the last room on the left and was the only one that was finished being cleaned out.   
“This is our guest room it is always the first one cleaned out when we do our cleaning just in case we have any visitors,” Misti said. “The others in the hall are mine and my fathers.”  
“There are four bed rooms. Whose is the last one?” he wondered.  
Looking out the window but not seeing what was before her, “That one belonged to my brother before he was taken. My father keeps it cleaned for him in case he ever comes home. He sends us things from his training and travels and father puts them in his room but keeps the letters in his office.”  
Setting his things in the far corner of the room he sat on the bed, “So when you spoke of children being taken you were speaking from experience.”   
She turned to look at him and nodded before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Wanderer sat there a bit longer before getting up to look out the window at the land around them. Sighing at such a peaceful sight and fighting back the memories that threaten to surface. After a few minutes he turned and headed to the basin to wash up and change his shirt, it had been a few days since he had changed it and he didn’t want to go to dinner smelling of the road.

 

Chapter 3

In the kitchen Misti was helping the cook, Mirrabelle, finish up dinner when her father came in. He wasn’t a very tall man but he was muscular instead of heavy like all the other magistrates and noble’s she’s seen. Personally she thought it was because of the fact that her father helped out in the fields, on the farms, and in the various craft huts in the town. He was not a man to shy away from physical labor if it meant it would help the village become prosperous. It was on this day that she noticed that while she was gone his hair had gotten grayer and more lines were showing on his face. He came in holding a missive, with a heavy sigh he said “Well, it looks like He has heard your back and will be joining us for dinner as well.”  
Mirrabelle huffed, “If we keep having people show up we’re going to need a bigger dining table. Not to mention a bigger house for the larger table to fit in.”  
Snickering Merek replied while he was leaving the room, “Well I suppose that I could enlist the woodcarver to make a large table and chairs for the town meeting hall.”   
Misti groaned as she plopped on to the nearest stool and put her head in her hands. “Why oh why is He so persistent. I’ve told him I’m not interested. Repeatedly. Yet he persists on continuing his suit.” Looking up at the cook, “Thankfully the guest room is full so he won’t be able to stay here. I never thought having that stranger here would end up being a good thing.”

------------------------------------

Coming down the stairs the Wanderer saw the magistrate in his office and since the dining room was empty, he knocked on the door, “Sir, I’ve noticed there is an extra place at the table are you expecting any one else or will your wife be joining us?”  
Looking up, Merek invited him to sit. “My wife passed when my children were small. No, there is a minor lord who lives near here and want’s my Misti as his bride. She has refused him continuously yet he still persists.” Shaking his head, he sighed, “Enough of that. Tell me who you are stranger so I can thank you properly. We can’t just keep calling you stranger.”  
Siting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, “Unfortunately I am not allowed to give anyone my name. It is forbidden me by my masters until I am released from their service. People usually call me the Wanderer and that works for me.”   
“Wanderer? What an odd thing to go by but if it is impossible for you to tell anyone your name then I guess it’s as good as any for you to go by.” the magistrate said looking off into the distance with a thoughtful look on his face. *I wonder if he would be willing to do some work for me. Help me look into all the odd things that are going on here. I’m in desperate need of someone to do things that I can’t as magistrate and someone that I can trust to keep it to themselves. The question is can I trust this man* he thought. Coming to a sudden decision he sat up straight and leaned forward lowering his voice so it would not carry. “The man that’s coming here is Lord Baleon. He moved near here about three harvests ago. Supposedly he has the ear of the king, but the only ones who do in this kingdom are the magis. I need your help. I’m sure my daughter told you about some of the things that have been going on here.” He paused waiting for the stranger, no he couldn’t think of him like that, the Wanderer to say or do something to acknowledge what was said. Once he nodded in response Merek continued, “Well it’s actually much more than that. I’ve never let anyone else know because I didn’t want to cause a panic.”  
“Understandable. If a panic were created, then the village would be emptied and this very fertile land would be up for grabs. Then again by the time the people left it wouldn’t be a pretty place anymore would it? It would be a place fit only for an evil being of immense power whose influence would only grow.” the Wanderer mused aloud.  
“You understand more than you seem to. You’re not in league with an evil being are you? I don’t want to think that I have entrusted the wrong man with this information.” Merek replied in his best magistrate voice.   
“No sir, it’s not anything like that. I’ve traveled quite a long while and it is always the same thing when it comes to evil energies and magiks.” he reassured him.   
Relaxing visibly the magistrate leaned back in his chair, “Good. I’m going to need your honest opinion about Lord Baleon tonight please. I’m uncomfortable around him and I dislike his continued pursuit of my daughter. “   
The Wanderer agreed and got up to leave just as Misti entered the room to let them know that dinner was ready and on the table. As everyone was gathering around to sit down and eat he saw that there were place settings for the cook and stable boy too. This village magistrate is truly a unique man having the servants eat with him instead of in the kitchen. They were just setting in and praising the village women for their quick thinking when it came to the plants and harvest, when suddenly the door burst open and in strode the most awkward man he had ever seen.   
Merek stood wearily to welcome the man, “Lord Baleon. To what do we owe this honor?”  
Smiling a smile that was probably meant to be sweet but came off more like leery, the Lord looks at Misti and replies. “I’ve come to continue my courtship of your daughter magistrate.”  
“She had refused your suit continuously. I don’t know what makes you think that she will change her mind, but you are more than welcome to join us in breaking bread.” Merek gestures to the empty chair and resumes his own giving the Lord the freedom to either leave or stay. Baleon seemed shocked by the bluntness of the magistrate as much as by the sight of a strange man at the table. Taking the offered seat, he smiled and started the small talk as the food was being passed around.  
It was pleasant as dinners go. The food was perfectly prepared, the meat tender as well as juicy, vegetables were softened and seasoned unlike any he had before, and the bread was equal parts crunchy and soft. In fact, the only thing that wasn’t good about the evening was the Lord. From the sugary sweet things, he said to Misti, to the veiled threats to both himself and the magistrate. He was kind of switching between warning the Wanderer off of the maiden and threatening the girl’s father if he didn’t let him take her with him. The entire time only the two men spoke, with the maiden answering in short spurts when needed.   
It wasn’t until after dinner and they were enjoying the wonderful pie Mirabelle had made from all of the fresh berries that were gathered in the woods, that Baleon finally turned to him and pointedly asked who he was. Merek spoke up for him and told him all about the attack on his daughter and how the Wanderer had rescued her. “Well then I owe you a great deal for keeping the woman I love safe and escorting her home. Please let me know what you wish and if it is within my power to grant it I will.”  
The Wanderer for a second allowed himself to hope, but alas he knew better. “I’m sorry my Lord. There is nothing in this world that you would be able to give me. I’m doomed to follow my path until I am released by the ones who hold my leash.” This revelation startled everyone into silence and it wasn’t long after that the Lord took his leave allowing the everyone to retire for the night.

 

Chapter 4

Walking home, Baleon could not keep from thinking about the stranger staying in the same home as his beloved. There was something about him that he just couldn’t put his finger on. Why was he shrouded in magik and yet had not an ounce of power within him? Was it his master that was the mage and who was this person? He needed to know as whomever it was they were extremely powerful and he didn’t need them sticking their nose into his business interfering with his plans. Once he got far enough into the woods, so no one could see him, Baleon conjured a teleportation spell having him arrive home with just one step. Storming into his castle that happened to be carved into the side of the mountain, he bellowed for his servant. “Rulf!! RULF!! Damn it where is that idiot?”  
It wasn’t until he was pouring himself a drink in his study that he finally heard the hasty steps heading his way. “Apologies, Master. I did not expect you home so soon.” was all he could say before Baleon silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
“Enough of that. I have a problem that I want you to take care of for me.” Sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace the magi gestures for his servant to take the seat opposite him. “There is a stranger in the village who is shrouded with magik yet does not wield it. The magik covers him completely and is so thick it is almost like armor, and I cannot penetrate it!” Baleon emphasized this by slamming his fist into the arm of his chair almost breaking it.   
Shaking with fear from the rage in his master’s eyes Rulf dares to ask, “What can I do to help you, my Lord?”  
All this time the magus was staring at the fire. It wasn’t until Rulf had dared to speak that those cold eyes were turned to him. “What can you do to help?” came the scorned reply. “Well let’s see. I gave you the gift to see magik so what could I possibly want you to do?” Baleon leaned forward causing his servant to lean back instinctively, “Tomorrow you will go to the village under the guise of getting supplies, the horses need new shoes after all. While waiting you will accidentally bump into this stranger and find out who he is, where he came from, and how long he’s going to be here.” With that being said Rulf was dismissed but was stopped just before he had left the room. “Oh and Rulf. It goes without saying but if he is here to interfere with my plans you are to get rid of him.”   
“Yes, Master. Your desires will be fulfilled. I swear it.” and with that he turned and left the magus to his thoughts. 

-------------------------------------

The Wanderer was walking in an area that was so dark he could not see his own hand in front of his face. In the distance he could see a faint glow from a fire. Cautiously he headed toward the light. Experience having told him to be prepared for anything. Hand on his weapon, he kept walking slowly toward the light using all of the senses that he could to try and detect anyone that might try to approach him. The closer the light got the more he could make out that he was in a long hallway that gradually gets narrower ending with a large room. Once his eyes had adjusted the Wanderer noticed that the only things in the room was the fireplace with an extremely large fire in it and two chairs. Approaching one of the chairs by the fire he places his hand on its back, and keeping it there he slowly turns looking for whoever it is that is supposed to take the other chair to appear.   
“Well are you going to take a seat or stand there all night?” The sudden sound of another person caused the Wanderer to jerk around quickly drawing his sword. Chuckling is heard, “Put away your weapon, boy, and take your seat.”   
Ashamed by his reaction and finally realizing just what was going on, he slowly put it away and sat down. “So which one of you lovely ladies do I have the honor of addressing this night?”   
Without any preamble an elderly lady suddenly appeared in the other chair with a knitting basket and needles in her lap. “You flatter as always, dear boy.” The elder lady pulled out the knitting needles and started working on a new thread of life. “Now I know that your wanting to know if you’re here for a reason or if you can just pass on through, Truth is we have a plan for this town, and you are not a part of it. Alas there is the clause in your curse that will come into play here.”  
Leaning forward, the Wanderer dared to hope that his journey might finally be at the end. “You mean someone is going to take my place?”  
“Not quite dearie. There is a champion destined to be created here and if you interfere too much that won’t happen. This champion is extremely important to the future of the kingdom.” Stopping her knitting mid stroke, she finally looked at him, “Listen to me and listen close. We are giving you a free pass this time to refuse help when asked. It may not be just this once that you’ll get a free pass and you’ll know when to use it, but I warn you if you refuse to help then you must leave immediately. If your horse isn’t ready and you’re not packed up, then leave everything and do not return.” Returning to the strand of life, “Although if you so choose to stay and help there are things you can do to encourage the path of the champions development.”   
Sighing, he rubbed his temples. “Let me guess you can’t tell who this champion is, or what it is I’m meant to do to help. It’s my choice to stay and help or to leave them to their own devices.”  
The elder fate cackled so loud it echoed off into the void being swallowed by the darkness that still surrounded them. “Oh my sweet dear boy you have truly been doing this way too long haven’t you?” With the smile till upon her face, she leaned forward to pat his knee, “This is the longest we have ever had one of you under our power. Usually by now they have passed the curse on to someone else, willingly, being so eager to pass it on so that they could return to a normal existence. You are different my dear. Your searching for the cure to the curse instead of trying to pass it on. I feel for you my dear, but surely you must know that there is no true cure for the curse. There is always someone trying to force the fates to bend to their will. Even if you are able to get rid of it without passing it on to another how long do you think it’ll be before we have another within our grasp?” Shaking her head, “The sooner you accept that and find your replacement the happier you will be.”  
“My Lady, I cannot in good conscience condemn another to this fate. I have been at this so long that my family is long gone and my blood has been passed on for three generations now. Everyone I have ever known and loved has passed on. I don’t regret my choice at all they lived long happy lives, so even if I were to pass this on to another I would have nowhere to go and no one to go to.”   
“Our time is almost done here so let me just leave you with this. The evil here cannot be defeated by you and if you try it’ll only make things worse. Because you are my favorite I will give you this as a parting gift.” The elder fate pulled a package from her basket and gave it to him, “the peace you seek is here for you to find but be careful or you’ll allow it to pass you on by.” As she was finishing imparting the last of her wisdom, everything started to fade away leaving him in oblivion again with her final words echoing in the silence.

------------------------------------

Bright sunlight was starting to peak through the shear curtains as the Wanderer woke from his meeting with the fates. Getting up to start his morning routine he noticed something in the tangle of his covers. Quickly pulling them back, dagger in hand, he noticed the package that the Fates had given him. Slowly siting on the bed he picks it up still holding the dagger. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to open it just yet as it wasn’t meant to be revealed until the right time. Frustrated and itching to figure out just what it meant about him finding his peace, he placed the package into his gear.   
Changing into clean clothing, he quietly made his bed and gathered his things. Slipping down the stairs and out of the house to the stable without waking the rest of the household was no easy task. Thankfully the stable boy, Lief, didn’t sleep with the horses, otherwise he would have woken him getting his tackle and pack on his. He walked his horse to the blacksmiths, hoping that he’d be open so the gear and shoes could be fixed or replaced if needed. Luckily the smith was up and at the anvil as well as was his son, who happened to be the leather worker, making it a one stop shop. So few villages had places like this and the Wanderer didn’t understand why they didn't. It made things easier to find and the artisans would be able to work with one another helping out where needed.   
Heading down to the tavern so he could break his fast he noticed that he and the Smith’s family were not the only ones awake. Some of the maidens were out collecting eggs from the chickens and geese, as well as milk from the cows and goats. The bread maker was checking the dough that had been set out from yesterday while setting out a new batch to rise for the next day. Reaching the tavern finally he found the owner’s wife at the door lost in her thoughts while absently shaking out some linens to use when changing the rooms above.  
Not realizing how quiet he walked he approached the woman, “My lady is the tavern open?”   
Jumping she turned to face him clutching the cover in her hands to her breast, “Sir! You scared the wits right out of me.” Visibly she relaxed as she recognized the face of who stood before her. “You were with Misti when she came home yesterday were you not?”  
“I am, and as I am waiting for my horse to be finished at the smithy I was looking for a place to eat and maybe find out what’s been going on here. Misti told me some of it and her father, the magistrate, hinted that there was more.” the wanderer stated as he leaned his back against the opposite wall. He did his best to not look threatening but it was hard to do with how tall and muscular he was as well as while he was carrying weapons.   
The woman eyed him suspiciously as she folded the last of the linens, “Why would you be wanting to know about the strange things going on in a village that isn’t yours?”  
Thinking a bit on this question he honestly couldn’t put his finger on it. “Honestly I am on a quest for something but I feel compelled to help others in any way I can. Especially when it’s such a nice place with friendly people like this. There are so few places that are lovely as well as peaceful these days, I can’t help but want to preserve those that I find.”  
This seemed to satisfy her, “Come on in and set your things by the door. I haven’t started the meal yet but you can give me a hand and we’ll talk.” Gathering her pile, she heads in without a moment’s thought of him following her. Doing as he was told, he set his gear by the door but in the shadows where it wouldn’t be easily noticed by anyone. Following her into the kitchen he noticed that she handed off her burden to an extremely young girl and gestured for him to sit at the table. She moved and bag of potatoes next to him before moving on to the other side to chop the vegetables. She wouldn’t start talking until he picked up a potato and started to peel it. “So what is it you want to know?”  
“Misti had told me about the drought and the ensuing flood, as well as the mice in the storage houses. Though according to Merek things are slightly worse than that” was all that he said.  
The woman chuckled, “Oh yes things are worse than that. Half of the animals are refusing to produce or work, one day the city well is full and the next empty, and while there is still game in the woods around it’s becoming harder to find as the days’ pass. Those that rely on the animals of the forest for food and goods are starting to feel the effects. The magistrate is thinking about having everyone pool their resources, having me and Mirabelle take turns cooking the food. That way no one will go hungry. You see we might not all be related to each other but we all do care about one another as if we were family, and nobody wants to see the children starve.”   
They continued working on in silence for a while. As the rest of the house woke up and they came in to help with making the meals without the woman needing to say anything. The Wanderer was in awe of how smooth everything went. He had never seen anything work so well without even one word uttered or a gesture made. “Did anything unnatural or out of the ordinary happen before everything started?”  
This made the woman pause for a moment, “Not that I can remember. The only thing different recently is Lord Baleon. But he was here for at least 3 seasons before the drought and everything started.”   
“Do you know why the Lord moved here so far away from the King and court?” He needed to know why the Lord had come here as he had never seen one do more than visit his holdings. If his suspicions were correct the Lord was the evil that has been infecting the land.   
“We have no idea but I’m sure the magistrate might. The Lord spends quite a bit of time at there trying to court our Misti so he might have told her father.” the woman said handing him food and sent him to the main area with the bar to eat.

--------------------------------------

Misti didn’t even notice that the Wanderer wasn’t in the house until everyone had gathered at the table to eat. Going to his room to check on him only to discover that he was already gone. “Dad! He’s gone!” she yelled coming down the stairs.  
Just then the stable boy, Lief, came in and whispered in Merek’s ear. Standing he heads to the her, “Apparently his horse and tack are gone too. Perhaps he needed to get things taken care of, so let’s eat and after everything is put away we’ll go look for him.”  
That was how they found him in the tavern sitting in the corner, watching the villagers both out the window and inside. Still watching the day to day life of everyone in the village. “Are you going to sit down or stand there and stare at me?”  
Pulling out the chairs opposite him, “We were afraid that you had left town before we could thank you proper.” Merek said.   
Misti on the other hand would not even look at him, with scorn and disgust in her voice “It’s not even mid-day yet and your already drinking ale?” Without saying a word, he places his tankard in front of her, and gestured for her to smell it or taste it. Just as she was about to when the owners’ wife came over, handed him another one and filled it with water. “You’re not drinking are you?” A shake of his head was all the response that she received. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
With a shrug of his shoulder “You came in with a preconceived notion of what I was doing and nothing I was going to say would change that. You needed to see it with your own eyes.”  
Chuckling her father decided it was probably best to intervene before things got ugly. “Pray tell why did you leave without saying anything? Did we offend you or your room not to your liking?”  
Finally turning to face the others, “Nothing like that, Sir. I have seen so much that I do not sleep well. So when I awoke in the predawn hours and no one else was awake I thought to get my horse and gear checked out. It wouldn’t do to have my horse throw a shoe or the tack breaking from the leather being too warn. After that was settled I was going to go to the inn for food but I ran into the lovely wife of the tavern owner outside folding linens and offered to help. She gave me food in return and here is where you found me.”

--------------------------------------

Across the tavern in the darkest corner available the trio, unbeknownst to them, were being spied upon. Rulf sat there taking his time with his meal and mead trying to figure out who this new person in town was and just how to go about getting rid of him. This stranger who refused to give anyone his name, perplexed his master. He could see the air around him was full of magik yet none came directly from his person. As the owner’s wife came over to give him more drink, he made the decision to just come out and ask and see if anyone might know. “Millie, do you know who that man is? The one with the Merek and Misti.”  
“Oh, him. Don’t know his name but he came back with our girl. He’s mighty handy in the kitchen I’ll tell you that much and polite as can be.” She sat down next to him still speaking, “He calls me lady, says please and thank you, and even with some of the girls in the village all but throwing themselves at him he both kindly and gently turns them the other way. Between you and me,” Millie said with a wink, “he’s been watching the villagers all morning and he’s even set up a few of the love matches by pointing the girls in the direction of the boys that have been mooning over them.”   
“Has he pointed Ellyn to anyone?” Rulf asked hesitantly trying to look anywhere but at her.  
Millie was taken aback a bit, “Ellyn? You mean the miller’s daughter?” she asked waiting for a nod or answer before continuing. “I don’t believe he has. In fact, I do believe she’s gone out of her way to keep from making eye contact with him. Poor thing is so shy though I doubt that she’d have the ability to talk to him even if she bring herself to approach him.” Turning to face Rulf with realization dawning on her face “Why is it you want to know? Is it perhaps that you are interested in Ellyn?” The blush creeping across his face and him not being able to look at her let alone speak was answer enough for her. “That’s what I thought. If it helps matters any I think that she likes you too.” With that she stood and went to check on the rest of her patrons.   
His mind still on the one he loves he turned his attention back to his objective, after all his master will not release him from his service or let him marry until he has what he wants and this stranger is in his way. Before he could come up with a plan they all got up from the table and went to leave the tavern. Panicking he went to the bar to pay his bill so he could follow them. Doing so he almost followed too closely and that would have ruined his chances to find out more. 

--------------------------------------

“Enough chit chat father we need to get back to more pressing matters” Misti abruptly cut into their conversation about how lovely the little village is.   
Startled by his daughter’s behavior Merek stutters, “Y-yes, we should. Actually we came in search of you for a reason, but perhaps we should take this someplace more private.”  
Nodding the Wanderer sets his coins on the table for the food and grabs his pack, “Need to check on my horse and gear first then we can head to your office magistrate.” They all stood, unaware of their shadow, and headed to the smiths in silence. The Wanderer wasn’t sure if it was fate or just his luck that they were ready by the time they got there. The three Fates knew how he felt about his horse and that if he was forced to leave it behind or defy them he’d defy them. So with his horse and gear ready to go they were telling him that this choice was all his and that they would not influence it one bit.   
With an inward heavy sigh, he loaded up his horse with his gear and walked it with the others back to the main house. Telling the others, he’ll meet them in a minute he took his horse to the stable to give him some hay and oats and asked the stable boy to give him a good brushing down. Gently patting his rump, he reluctantly turned to the house to face what it was that they needed to talk with him about. Taking the long way around by going through the kitchen and checking on what was for lunch, then finally making his way to the office of the magistrate.   
Carrying himself with a confidence that he didn’t feel the Wanderer walked in taking the only open chair available as Merek and Misti were waiting for him to arrive. “Alright I’m here. What did you want to talk about?”   
Merek looked uncomfortable and would not stop fidgeting with things on his desk, “I am unaccustomed to discussing things of this matter in front of my daughter but as it concerns her I felt it necessary to share my theories and fears.” Looking directly at his daughter now, “Misti, my dear, I know that you have heard of a few things going on here that have been different if not strange. I’m fairly certain that our friend here has heard the same things from the villagers themselves. Sadly, this goes beyond the drought, flood, animals not producing, and game not being found in the woods. More and more bandits are being found in the surrounding areas, people are going missing when they venture alone too close to the mountains, and strange creatures are appearing at night now. I fear for our towns safety and its people and I’m afraid that an extremely powerful magi is the cause of all of this.”   
He let all this sink in and saw the realization dawn on his daughters face but also noticed that it was not a surprise to the stranger. Sitting forward like an arrow shot from a bow and looking at the other man accusingly, “Is all this your fault?” I mean we had it rough but it didn’t start getting really bad until you came into the area so is it you?”  
Holding up a hand Merek stopped him from speaking, “No, daughter it isn’t him. Things have been going bad for a while now but as magistrate I’ve been trying to keep it all to myself so as to not cause a panic. Things have gotten so bad lately though that I’m going to have to make an announcement to the village and I’m either going to have to tell them that we’re going to have to relocate and rebuild or that we have someone here willing to help. That is why I asked our new friend here,” turning to face the Wanderer he said, “I noticed that you weren’t surprised by the fact that I suspected that magik was involved.”   
The Wanderer realized that this was the moment that the elder fate had referred to about being the time to decide if he was going to help or leave them to their own path. The fates gave his the choice knowing full well that he, being the type of person that he is, couldn’t leave a village full of such nice people to be destroyed. Besides there was something about this young maiden next to him that he couldn’t put his finger on. Leaning further back into his chair stretching his legs out while crossing them at the ankle and lacing his fingers across his stomach he looked every inch the relaxed gentleman, “Yes, I have long decided that the odds of a magi being involved was the cause of your problems. It wasn’t until I spoke with the lovely tavern owner’s wife that I became certain of it. With what you have told me magistrate I have a general idea as to where he may live, though you’re not going to believe who I suspect is the one behind it all.”  
Standing to pace the small room Misti irritably snapped at him, “We’re not going to like who it is? You’ve been in here all of one day and here you are ready to pass judgment on people you barely know! Who is it? The baker? No, the wood worker? Better yet it’s me or my dad!”  
“Calm yourself woman! All this man has said was that we wouldn’t like it not that it was one of us.” her father scolded her.   
“You would have every right to be upset if I were accusing you or anyone in the village but I’m not.” the Wanderer simply stated   
That caught them both by surprise and stopped her in her tracks. “What do you mean it’s no one in the village?” they both said at the same time.  
Standing to stretch his legs and get a drink of water he went over to where the pitcher and glasses were, “Just that. I have been all over your little village and there is not a single soul who has the power to do the things that you tell me is going on. To do all of it and to keep it up would take a tremendous amount of power, which is just impossible to hide.” He turned to face them leaning on the side bar with the glass is his hand, “There is only one person I’ve met since coming here that has the power to do all of this. It’s Lord Baleon, and I know what it is he wants besides your land.”  
Misti sat down suddenly almost missing the chair entirely. “Lord Baleon? But he seems like such a nice young man. I mean I know he wishes to make me his wife and I am not interested in him at all, but he seems like a harmless man.”   
“He is actually a very powerful magus, and the reason he wants you is because of the power you can give him.” the Wanderer blurted out. Why was he telling them this? They had no clue as to the power that ran in her and her blood line so why was he telling them about it?   
Merek came from behind his desk and put his arm around his daughter, “Power? My daughter doesn’t have any magik. If she did the magus would have taken her when they came and took her brother.”  
This time is was he who paced the room not looking at the father and daughters worried faces, “Let me guess he was your twin? And, I’m guessing that the magik came from your mother as your father has none that I can see. Considering how prosperous the land is, even with all the tragedy’s that has befallen it, she was an earth magus as are you my dear.”  
As he was talking they backed away from him scared beyond words. “H-h-how do you know these things?” the magistrate finally was able to stutter out.   
The Wanderer let out a huge sigh, “I’ve been around long enough to recognize the signs of what it is that is going on around me as well when my help is needed and when to go on my way.”   
Stepping away from her father, “Is that what you’re doing? Leaving us on our own? So is this what you do sweep in dish out warnings of doom and then leave again? You are not the good guy that I thought you would be.” and with that she swept out the room and ran up the stairs to her room.  
Taking the seat that the Wanderer had previously sat in the magistrate looks up at him with hope in his eyes, “You’re not leaving us on our own are you? Please, I know that we can’t pay you but maybe we can work out a trade in goods for your services or something like that.”  
Sitting opposite him with his drink in both hands, “I was told that there was a plan for your village and to leave it first chance I had,” at these words the magistrate looked crestfallen, “I was also told that the people of this village would ask for my help and, unlike my usual edict, I could refuse. I am not often given the option to choose for myself . It Just so happens that there is something here that is calling to me, besides that my conscience won't let me leave all you good people to the evil of this magi. It’s not who I am.” 

Chapter 5

Rulf followed the stranger all around the village, but after he went to the magistrates home he didn’t tarry vary far. It made keeping an eye on him harder than if he’d stayed in the tavern. He saw him help the stable boy clean out the stable as well as wash the horses, the man carried water from the woods to water the garden with as well as for Mirrabelle to cook with in the kitchen. He even went with the village men, though not for very long, to hunt in the forest. When he returned he set about cleaning and cutting whatever the old woman set in front of him. All the while joking, playing, and acting alike he was one of them. Like he belonged when he had only just arrived the day before. His Master is not going to like this one bit. The only solace that he could take was that the woman his Master wanted didn’t want to have anything to do with the stranger any more than she did with his master.   
He stared heading back into the woods not long before the sun started to set so he would be able to reach the mountains just as it started to get dark. As he was approaching the spot on the base of the mountain side that allowed him access to the castle he heard a noise that caused him to freeze mid step. “If there is anyone there I suggest you show yourself before something terrible were to happen to you.” Rulf yelled as he turned to face the area where the sound came from.   
“Rulf? Is that you?” came a meek voice from behind the trees. Before he had a chance to think let alone to draw his weapon, a small feminine head with mousy brown hair popped around the trunk.   
“Ellyn? What are you doing this deep in the woods alone? “was his astonished result to seeing her.  
“I heard someone say that you live deep in the forest all by yourself so I put together a basket for you. It isn’t much, just some of the essentials that I thought you might be getting low on. But, then I got lost and this huge beast came out of nowhere and I got scared and ran. Which made me even more lost. That’s how you found me.”  
She came out to find his cabin. Does this mean that she likes him? “My cabin is right over here I have a loft you can sleep in as it isn’t safe to travel the woods at night anymore. I’ll walk you back to town in the morning. If you think that your dad will get it, I can send him an animal messenger with a note so he won’t worry.”   
“That would be wonderful. I’ve always felt so safe with you.” she told him as she reached for his arm so he could lead her through to his place.  
The door to his cabin was only a few feet away from the secret entrance to the castle and he knew that his master would be furious about him not taking Ellyn to the dungeon like all the others but he couldn’t do that to the one he loved. His cabin wasn’t all that big but to him it was home and he wouldn't trade it for anything. It was a standard hunters cabin with a sleeping loft and a meat smoking shed.   
Moving aside the last of the branches his place finally came into view. It felt so good to be home Rulf had almost forgotten that he had someone with him. “Well here we are. My home away from it all.” he said with a sheepish grin upon his face.   
Ellyn stepped forward and saw a lovely retreat nestled into the warmth of the forest. It didn’t look at all like the descriptions that she had heard the men in the village talk about. “It’s so lovely Ru. I can see why you prefer to spend most of your time out here.”  
Opening the door to his home, “It’s been a long time since you called me that Ell. Set your basket down on the table and I’ll get a fire started.”   
While he was busying himself at the fireplace he sent a secret message to his Master letting him know he was home and that he had a situation he needed to take care of before he could report in. He turned around to find a fresh loaf of bread with a plate of soft spread, a wheel of cheese, and a bottle of mead. “Will this be enough to go with dinner? I have more in the basket if not.” she turned to reach for it but was stopped buy a hand on her wrist.  
“It’s more than plenty Ell, I’m going to head to the smoke house to get the meats. Did you write your dad that message? It’ll go to the magistrate but I know he’ll be sure to get it to your dad.” he asked before heading out the door.  
“Yes, I did Ru. You sure that you have an animal that will be able to make it all the way to the magistrates’ home?” she asked meekly.  
Looking down at his feet as he took her note, “Well I don’t have what you would call a traditional messenger actually but what I do have will get there without any bother.” With that he went out the door leaving her in the door frame with the light of the cabin behind her. Once he got to the smoke house he moved to the side of it and opened the cage that was hidden there. Pulling out two long slender furry animals he attached one note to each of them, one to his Master and the other to the magistrate. Using a bit of the power that was his gift to talk to animals, he made sure that they knew where they were going and he sent them on their way.   
Heading in to get the meat he was trying to remember which ones were her favorites. He hadn’t been able to say more than a few words to his lady love since her mother passed in child birth. Not long after his father moved the two of them into the woods. Grabbing some venison and rabbit, he was about to leave when he noticed the basket of berries and things that he had gathered just the other day. He grabbed them as well heading straight to his cabin.   
Rulf came through the door so suddenly that he started his poor love. “The message is on its way. It shouldn't take long to get there so you can put your mind at ease.” He set the meats and basket on the carving table that was set to the side of the room.   
Noticing all that he brought in she goes to help set things up, “Wow this is quite a lot of food do you think it’s too much?”   
He shrugs slightly, “I figured that if nothing else what is left over could be made into sandwiches tomorrow.”   
The rest of the meal passed without incident. It wasn’t until the meal was over and they were thinking about getting ready to retire, that they heard a scratching at the door. Ellyn was so scared she was shaking, but Rulf knew what it was and went to the door and opened it. The two little furry messengers, that he had sent, had returned at last. Coming in and climbing up to sit on his shoulders they started sniffing his hair, “Ah, my friends you’ve come home so late I was concerned for you.”   
Turning to show her the animals and that there was nothing to worry about, he took the one that had the reply from her father down from his shoulder. “These are my friends and are the ones that I sent to let everyone know that you are safe. Looks like we have a reply too.” Taking the note from the animal before setting it in the corner where he had set a plate of the food for them to eat. He grabbed the message from his Master secretly when he moved the other to the plate as well. He handed her the missive from her father trying to hide the one from his master. He sat back down at the table and waited for her to tell him what it said, praying that he hadn’t accidentally mixed them up yet terrified that he had from how quiet she was being.  
“Ru, I don't think that this one was from my father.” she said handing him the one from his master. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked ever so gently.  
Not even looking at her he took the offered note and set it on the table with one hand while with the other hand he took the other one out of his vest pocket and handed it to her. “I don’t know what there is to say. I am in the service of Lord Baleon and I cannot be released until he gives me my freedom or dies.”  
Taking the correct message from her father and setting it aside. She reached across the table for his hands, “Is that all there is? Please Ru you can tell me anything. Nothing has changed between us over the years, at least it hasn’t for me.”  
Grabbing a hold of her offered hands, “Oh Ell. My life is not mine anymore. I love you more today than I did when we were kids but until I am released from service or my Master allows me to get married I cannot even dream of trying to give you the life I so want to. I am not permitted to do anything that my master does not will. You need to try to find someone who will love you even half as much as I do for your father’s sake. He worries about you being alone when he’s gone.”  
“I don’t care Ru. I’ll wait forever if need be. You are the only one I have ever loved and the only one I will. I’m just worried about you and working for Lord Baleon. He’s not a good person. Oh, I know he puts on airs about being kind and gentle but that’s only because he’s after Misti’s hand. He’ll do anything to win her, but he scares me. Honestly with all the people disappearing in the woods I’m afraid for you being out here all alone.” Wanting to rush around the table and hold onto him but knowing it wasn’t proper even though they were alone, she held onto his hands even tighter.  
Removing one of his hands from her grasp he took the liberty of brushing his fingers down her cheek to comfort her. “Oh my sweet Ell, I’m perfectly safe here. I cannot explain why but nothing will harm me and as soon as Lord Baleon gets what he wants I’m sure everyone will return and things will go back to normal. Now onto happier subjects, what does your father say?”  
Wiping a tear from her eyes she finally opens the missive from her father, “It says that he’s glad I’m safe and he’ll see me tomorrow,” here is where she paused and giggled a bit, “he also wants me to remind you to be a perfect gentleman because if you aren’t there will either be the preacher or a mob waiting for you when you bring me back.”  
They both had a really good laugh at that. With nothing else left to do they finished cleaning up the food and putting it away so animals couldn’t get into it. Rulf made sure that the bed in the loft was made with clean linens before making a pallet on the floor near the fire place. There he lay the night barely able to sleep with the one he cared for the most in his bed above him and his two messenger animals snuggled by his side. 

 

Chapter 6

The Wanderer spent all day getting to know the others in the village by helping out with various chores, trying to figure out just who the champion is that the fates were molding to fix the mess this land was falling into. He already had a feeling as to who it might be but he was praying that he was wrong. Misti was so infuriated with him she refused to do anything near him let alone talk to him all day long. It wasn’t until dinner that she would utter a word in his direction, even then it was only referring to the food.   
It was in that time of night that was between the sun setting and the moon coming out, when it is so dark you can barely see that there was a frantic pounding on the magistrates’ door. Everyone was so startled that it took Merek almost a full minute to respond. Jumping up he rushes to the door before whomever was there could bust it down.  
The village miller rushed in panic evident in his entire being. The man grasped onto the magistrates arms, “Merek! My daughter’s missing!” Noticing that the stranger who had been helping everyone in the village was there he turned to him, “She went into the forest earlier to take a care basket to Rulf and hasn’t returned.” He started to pace the floor talking more to himself than anyone else, “I shouldn’t have let her go, especially not alone, but she saw him in town and said that he didn’t look all that good. So off she went to check on him.” Stopping his frantic pacing he reaches for the stranger, “I know that you don’t know me or the woods that well here. You seem to be a brave man and one of honor. Please, help me.”  
Before Merek could close the door a long and furry animal rushed in and climbed up onto the banister and started chattering to get their attention. It was not until the cook saw it and screamed that anyone noticed it was there. Stepping forward Merek put his hand on the miller’s shoulder, “Before we go running off into the dangerous woods let’s see what our little friend has to say. This is one of Rulf’s little messenger animals, hopefully he’s letting us know that Ellyn is safe.”  
The animal sat there peacefully grooming its face waiting for the note to be taken from its collar. For being an animal of the woods it was very well behaved and actually smelled of fresh clean woods after rain has fallen as if it were spring and not autumn. The magistrate retrieved the paper and handed it to the miller. As he read the note he would visibly relax finally ending with a sigh as he finished it. Without saying a word, he handed it to the magistrate to read, “Well, it seems that our dear Ellyn is safe with Rulf at his cabin, He has a loft that he has set up for her to sleep in and a pallet set up for him on the floor.” Looking up directly at the girl’s father, “It’s good to know that he is being a complete gentleman with her. I know how he’s felt about her over the years and a man with less honor would push the issue so we can take solace in that at least.” Going back to the letter he notes that she’ll be back tomorrow with Rulf as an escort. “She’ll be home tomorrow old friend. But if you wish you can write a message back. I’m pretty sure that’s why our little friend is still here.” he says as he turned to look at the animal still cleaning its paws on the banister.   
Nodding the miller goes into the magistrates’ office, leaving the door open, he sat to write a missive back to his daughter. Looking at him Merek speaks to the others in the room, “Ellyn is his only child. It has been only the two of them since his wife, her mother, passed away trying to bring her brother into this world. He’s been overly protective of her since then.”   
The wanderer saw the cook and Misti gather together a goody bag for the miller to take with him for his dinner as they were all pretty sure that he had been too worried to eat anything. While they were doing this he saw the stable boy give the animal some grains from his hand trying to coax it down so he could play with it, and as for Merek he stood like a statue watching the man with worry for not just one but three of his villagers radiating off of his body. The tension didn’t leave the room until Misti entered it again. There was no doubt about it anymore. As much as he hated it, she was the one that the fates had labeled to champion the village and the one that he was intended to help in order for them all to survive.   
Finished with what he wanted to say, the miller left the magistrates office, handing it to him. “I don’t know how to attach it without it falling off along the way.”   
Chuckling Merek took it and approached the animal, who by now was on the boy’s shoulder. Placing the missive in the hidden pouch on his back he takes it, heads to the door, and squats down, “It is time for you to return home my friend. Travel save and in the shadows so that harm does not find you.” With these ceremonial words spoken it scampered off into the shadows heading for the trees.   
Misti stepped forward with the basket in hand, “Here take this home, have a good meal, and get some rest. Ellyn will be back in the morning.” Giving him the food she had packed away she gently steered him toward the door. Subtly gesturing for Lief to go with him. The Wanderer didn’t think it was a good idea to have the boy out there alone so moving away from the wall he gathered his sword from near the door and walked out ahead of them both. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he turned and nodded that it was ok and allowed the boy to lead them to the miller’s home.  
When they had returned, he sent the boy to the kitchen to see if the cook had a treat for him before bed and headed into the magistrates’ office, knowing he’d still be awake. “The miller is home safe sitting by the fire with the food the women put together for him on the table. He’ll eat when he gets hungry though I highly doubt that he will be sleeping much till his daughter is home.” he reported, taking the seat on the opposite side of the desk that he usually took It felt good to the Wanderer being able to be a part of something again; to report to someone other than the fates.  
Setting down the daily reports that he usually went through before bed Merek looked at the man across from him, “Thank you for escorting both of them. I didn’t want the miller to go home alone but he wasn’t in his right mind to show you the way, but sending Lief out to come back alone in the dark was not a very comforting thought either.”   
Nodding, “I felt the same way.” Leaning forward he put his hands together, “Look, I need to talk to you about something important and it’s not going to be easy. Do you think you can handle it?”  
Getting up to shut his door, checking the hall to make sure no one was in listening range, he closed it tight. Going over to the side bar to pour himself a drink, looking over his shoulder with a questioning look. Seeing the shake of his head he turns to finish his. Sitting in the seat next to the other man he turned slightly, “Ok I’m ready now. What’s going on?”  
The Wanderer really did not want to ask this man what he needed to. In fact, the last thing he wanted was to harm this family in any way, but he had to know what was going on. “I don’t know how to ease into it gently, so I’m just going to dive right into it if that’s ok with you.” Waiting for a signal to continue the two men looked at each other. With a subtle shifting of his hand Merek told him to continue, “Did you know that your wife had magik?”  
“I suspected it ran her family as she had an uncle and two siblings who were taken by the magi school. I didn’t realize she had some in her as well until the crops were over abundant, the animals were producing like crazy, and the woodland creatures were even more peaceful than they had ever been. Everyone was contributing it to the good weather, but I knew it had to have been her. After all her moving here with me was the only thing new. I figured out that she didn’t know it was her but that she believed if she sang certain songs while working in our little garden it made the land and animals prosperous.”  
“I’m supposing she taught those songs to your daughter.” The Wanderer stood to pace the room, “It’s not the songs that are causing the magik it’s just used as a focus for it, and the fact that she has her hands in the soil gives it direction.” Looking at the man in the chair a very unpleasant thought occurred, “Misti Doesn’t know does she?”  
“No, she doesn’t know.” Going back to the bar to get a refill, “I don’t really see why all this matters. It’s been a family secret for generations and every village that one of their line goes to becomes wealthy in goods and trades.”  
The Wanderer was so frustrated he wanted to scream. He couldn’t believe that he had to spell everything out for him. The magistrate was smart man but he was choosing not to see what was right in front of him. “The big deal is this. Your wife was and Misti is what is known as an earth magi. Making crops grow, animals produce and procreate is just the tips of what they can do. When they actually get a chance to grow into their powers an earth magus can literally move mountains, call forth the ground to shake, and huge holes to open up. Their powers are slow to manifest thankfully so they can’t get manipulated by the messed up teachings at that school your king set up, but they also don’t usually live all too long into adult hood. Most of them are women and most burn through their powers giving birth. Thankfully with training that wouldn’t happen to Misti. Unfortunately, that’s also the reason why Lord Baleon wants her. He wants to drain her of all her power, gradually, as well as force her to procure a very powerful child.”  
The magistrate was so taken back by what he was just told that he almost dropped his glass onto the floor. Holding on to the bar with a face white as a sheet, “He wouldn’t do that. He is a Lord after all, he can go to the magik school or to the court and get any female he wanted.”  
Laughing so hard the Wanderer had to sit down. “I’m sorry sir, but you can’t feel the different levels of power each person has. Everyone in this kingdom has some to a degree, that’s how a magi can pop up in a family with no history. Having been to the capital I can tell you that there is no one in all of the land that has as much power as your daughter.”  
--------------------------------

Misti was in her room when she heard the stranger come back. She knew that he wanted to talk to her father without her there so she waited out of sight till she heard the door to the office close before creeping down the stairs and listening to what they were talking about. She wanted nothing more than anything to either run away in tears or barge in and confront them both. But, she couldn’t, she was rooted to the spot taking every word in.   
She had magik? It came from her mother? What the hell is an earth magi? Did she really have all that power? Was that why Lord Baleon wanted her as his wife so badly? He wanted to drain her power AND use her to produce a powerful child? If the Lord was as powerful a magi as the Wanderer says and she was the most powerful magi in all the kingdom, and if they had a child then that child would be so powerful it could take over the entire kingdom. With her mind running in circles the idea of either Baleon or their child to take over the Kingdom and rule came unbidden to the front.   
All of the information swirling through her head made her so dizzy that the room started spinning. To her it felt like the ground was falling away from her feet. She leaned against the door to try and feel something, anything solid, that would help her keep her head. The last thing that went through her head was that she should have felt the door on her back before everything went black.

---------------------------------

As the Wanderer finished telling the magistrate about the magis’ plan for his daughter Misti suddenly appeared on the floor of the office. With how close she was to the door she had to have been listening on the other side and as she passed out her power must have flared to allow her to pass through it. The thing that was bothering him is why didn’t he feel the flare. It shouldn’t have mattered that she was on the other side of the door, a power flare strong enough to cause a person to pass through a solid object should have been like a pile of dry leaves suddenly catching fire. The fact that he detected absolutely nothing spoke of how much power the woman held within her.   
Merek rushed to her side, worry etched all over his face. “What’s the matter with her?” The Wanderer walked over, gently picked her up, gestured for the door to be opened so he could lay her down in the living area on the couch. Pulling a chair over to the head of the couch he lead her father over to sit in it.   
The Wanderer knelt down in front of them both, “She’s fine, but that is not really the question to ask. Misti came through the door. I mean she came THROUGH it; it didn’t open at all. It’s time for you to face the facts. I can train her properly so your home will be protected and no one could take advantage of her.” He stood before continuing, “Or you can continue to be in denial and I'll leave. Your lovely village will eventually be destroyed and your beloved daughter will be lost to you in one way or another. The choice is yours.”  
Taking his eyes off the only child he had left long enough to look at the man that is offering to give his daughter the help she needs. “You can help her? How? I thought that you didn’t have any power yourself?”  
“I don’t have any myself but those that I work for have the ability to gift me with enough to do what is needed when I need it.” the Wanderer said as he walked to the basin and pitcher to dampen the kerchief in his pocket so to swipe it across the girls’ forehead. Handing it to the father, as he didn’t feel right doing it himself, he told the man, “They gave me something to help if I chose to stay.”  
Putting the wet kerchief on his daughters head the magistrate turned his slightly so to keep an eye on the other man in the room while still taking care of her. “Are you going to help her? Or are you doing this to help you?”   
Leaning on the back of the other chair near the foot of the couch, “To be honest, sir. It’s a little bit of both. The more people I help the closer I get to being released from my masters’ service.” With a heavy sigh he went around the chair and sat down heavily. “I have been under the service of my masters for so long that I am weary of it all. My Wife has long been in the ground and the loved ones that I once held dear are also gone, some to other places but most are just plain gone. It gets tiring being alone for so long as well to be constantly on the road.”  
Settling back into his own seat Merek looked at the strange man that sat across from him. He looked at him long and hard, at last seeing the weariness all the travels and rescues have had on the stranger. “You had a wife? What about children?”   
“I had a son who has grown into a man and has his own family. They live in another kingdom so very far away, but the magick that my masters wield has caused him and any of my loved ones to forget who I am.” What is wrong with him? He has never been able to talk about the curse with anyone before let alone the affects it has had on him. Have the fates started to release the strength of the curse on him? Or is the answer he’s been looking for all these years here in this town like the elder fate hinted at?  
Not knowing more about the Wanderer other than how long he’s been on his journey. Merek was becoming more comfortable with this unknown man being the one to help his beloved child from the unhappy future she is sure to have without someone’s’ interference. Besides there is something about this man that is telling him that he is trustworthy which is a good thing since he’s about to be entrusted with the most important thing in the world to him and to help protect the second most important thing.   
Both men were deep into their own thoughts when the girl started to stir. Her hand flew up to her head and she let out a low moan. Her father was immediately at her side, holding her hand and talking softly as to not hurt her head any further. She slowly sat up with her father guiding her and gently sitting next to her so she could lean against him. After she was comfortable the Wanderer crossed his ankles, “So lassie, what all did you hear?”  
Looking over at him, she had a glazed look in her eyes. “I-I was outside the office door and you were talking about magik and magi’s, and how powerful you believe I am. Then it dawned on me that Lord Baleon’s plan was to rule the kingdom. All of a sudden the room started to spin and then I was here on the couch with the two of you.” Then taking a deep breath her eyes cleared up instantly, she looked directly at him. “What is an earth magi? And, can you really help me?”  
Thinking about the shortest answer because if he were to go into great depth this late no one would be getting any sleep tonight, and he was already exhausted. “An earth magi is one of the five elemental magi. They are the ones that make the weather what it is, Earth magi control the ground and the things that come out of it. As for can I help you? Yes, I can. It will take hard work, but I can. There is a bunch more information for me to give you but it’s late, I’m tired, and the two of you have plenty to talk about. We can get started in the morning after breakfast if you wish.” Getting up and heading to the door, “Oh, I don’t think that I need to tell you this but neither one of you cannot tell anyone about your ability. A late blooming magi is very dangerous for the guild and they will come and take her away.” With those parting words he left the living area and headed to his room. 

---------------------------------

Scooting over to the other side of the couch so she could turn and actually look at her father. Misti sat there staring at the man who had raised and protected her all her life and yet he looked more like a stranger to her than the man that had just walked out the room. “So let me see if I get this right, you knew that mom had some kind of power and that she might pass that on to me and yet you never thought to tell me. Especially after Maelyss was taken to the capital you still said nothing.”  
Tensing at the name of his son, “You promised to never say his name again. We agreed that it was something that we would do when he got picked.”  
Frustrated that he would go there instead of facing the real issue at hand, she stood and went to the other side of the room. “Of course that is what you zero in on.” She turned to face her father once again before she got so far that she ended up leaving the room. “You’re not the only one that is hurting. He is my twin and I fell his loss every day. Now I learn that I could have gone with him.”  
“I couldn’t lose you too. Yes, your mother was expecting at the time that your brother was taken but there was a chance both of them would be lost when the time came for the child to be born. I couldn’t be left without a piece of your mother with me. I have never loved anyone the way that I love her. I needed you here with me.” He looked at her with hope etched on his face praying that she would understand.  
“Don’t you hear yourself? It’s all about you, what you want, what you need. Never once did you think what I needed or wanted. Not once did you see how much Maelyss and I meant to each other, how much time we spent together. We could go an entire day without actually talking to one another, and yet we knew what the other wanted or needed. He and I have this connection that goes beyond just a plain twin bond thing. It was how I knew Maelyss was injured but still alive when the kings messenger came with that missive telling us that he went missing on his last mission. You either ignored all of that or just flat out didn’t care.” Shaking her head in disbelief Misti barely looks at the man she once called father, “I can’t take this anymore.” With that she turned to leave and go to her room.  
Merek got up from the couch and rushed to her side trying to stop her. “Misti, honey, please don’t leave. We need to talk.”  
She scoffed and jerked her arm out of his grasp, “Talk? Now you want to talk? You have done nothing but control my every move since Maelyss was taken and mother passed trying to bring my little brother into this world. Well I’m done doing whatever makes you happy. I’ll train with the stranger and make sure our town is protected. After that I’ll decide what is next for me.” Finally, able to leave her father she ran up the stairs to her room slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Chapter 7

As was the usual the Wanderer was up earlier than anyone in the house so he went to the closed off area behind the stables hoping that it was the bathing area. The bath house had a little stove in it for both heating up water and keeping the little room warm in the winter time. After starting the fire in the stove he went to the lake nearby and got the water he needed to clean up and set it to warm up. Stripping down he proceeded to go through the same bathing ritual that he had done since he was cursed, using the leftover water to clean his dirty clothes. Everything clean he hung up his clothes and dressed, leaving everything as he had found it relying on the heat still confined in the room to dry his clothes.  
Checking on his horse before heading into the house he noticed that stable boy wasn’t there. Thinking that he must have room in the house with the cook, when he saw them walking across the yard from the small cottage next door. Stopping he noticed the way that they acted together that they must be mother and son, or something along that line. Waiting for them at the back door of the kitchen, “Morning. Is there anything I can do to help get the meal on the table?”  
Neither one of them noticed the Wanderer until they were almost upon him and he said something. Hearing his voice in the quiet of the morning when they weren’t expecting it made them pause fear etched all over their faces. Realizing he was in the shadows and that they couldn’t see who had spoken he stepped into the light. The cook, Mirrabelle visibly relaxed but the stable boy, Lief was still as scared as can be and clung to his mother’s skirts like I was going to take him away.   
Pulling the boy closer to her side as to shield or comfort him, “Stranger we did not see you there. I was giving my boy his chores for the day.”  
“Sounds good. There anything I can help him or you with? I have always been a tad of an early riser so I can do whatever needs to be done before the rest of the house awakens. If it will ease your burden that is.” he said with a shrug.   
Sending the boy off with a push toward the stables to start on his duties before heading into the kitchen to start hers. “Well there is the usual potatoes and onions to peel that have come in from the fields. The women in the whole village usually go out and do the gathering then it is parceled out among the houses and storage's. But, if you really want to help you can start with those so they are prepped for dinner, and there is another hunting party going out later that you can go with.” Mirrabelle said gesturing to the table and handing him the daily allotment of roots.   
“Do you mind if I ask you a kind of personal question?” he said as he sat down at the table to get to work.   
“I suppose so. You haven’t done anything to harm us, in fact you’ve been nothing but helpful.” the cook said as she sat across the table from him to work on the onions.   
Doing his best keeping the peeled potatoes separate from the ones waiting to be peeled. He put his elbows on the table and looked at her, “The lad, he’s your boy?”  
Sighing heavily, she put down what was in her hands. “No, he’s not mine. My late husband and I found him in the woods one day a few years back. We had been gathering herbs and things that grow there when we came across a young woman on the brink of death. The boy was just barely walking and could only say a few words but he had hidden in the brush nearby when they heard us approach. The mother had been attacked by a large group of men, intent on only one thing, my husband and I carried them both back to our place to make her passing as easy as possible. While my love was out getting the magistrate, she had taken notice of how well I cared for her boy. She called me over to her after I set him in with some food and some of the few toys I had in my home, and she asked me if we would be willing to take care of him for her once she was gone. I asked about the boy’s father and all she told me was he didn’t want anything to do with the child. When the magistrate finally arrived she made the request official and we all signed the adoption papers. It wasn’t too long after that she was gone, and my husband followed just last season.” Wiping the tears from her face with the edge of her apron she went back to work.   
“It’s been just the two of you this past harvest then. I’m sorry for your loss.” Picking his next potato, the mulled over what Mirrabelle told him when a thought hit him. “Why was he so afraid of me this morning when he saw me? He has yet to say more than one or two words to me.”  
Chuckling, “He believes that you’re from the magic school in the capital because when they came for Misti’s brother they did something similar when they came to town. They were here for a week watching everyone before making themselves known for who they really were known and leaving with Misti's brother. Lief is so terrified that because of his affinity with animals they’ll come for him next.”  
“He thinks that I’m here to scout for any more potential to be taken to the school.” the Wanderer said with complete understanding. The only response he got was a grunt telling him that the boy wasn’t the only one with that opinion. “I’m actually here on accident. If I hadn’t run into Misti, and if she hadn’t been in trouble, I would have stopped long enough for my horse and tack to be taken care of and left. My destination was the kingdom on the other side of the mountains.”   
“If that is truly the case then why are you here now?” he was asked without being looked at.  
How much to tell this this nice woman and what would the magistrate want kept away from the village. “I was told about the various things that have been going on here as well as Lord Baleon’s obsession with Misti. Knowing I might be able to help as no one here knows me and if anyone is the cause of the things going on they would be more willing to reveal it to me than anyone from the village. As for the Lord and the girl the magistrate wants me to check to see if he would be a good man to her or if he just wants her for the land and dowry.”   
“Sounds about right. The magistrate seems to trust your judgment so I will too.” the cook said before pushing away from the table to check on the oats cooking over the fire.   
It was then that he heard what she had, the others were moving around upstairs and will be down in a few minutes. He quickly went to work dicing and slicing the roots so to be out of the kitchen by the time they had arrived. Letting the cook know he needed to check on his clothes that he had washed earlier and that he would let the boy know that breakfast was almost ready. He headed out to the barn and watched the lad from the shadows trying to see what the woman had meant by his affinity with animals. It only took a few seconds for him to see what she cook had meant. The mare was apparently expecting and was having a difficult time of it. The stable boy was brushing her down, alternating between singing and talking to her.   
Coughing and making some noise so as not to startle the child. “Need a hand checking on the baby?” Still startled though not as bad as he would have been if he spoken without the warning. Leif looked at him wide eyed and only nodded. “Alright let’s take a look at her. You keep brushing her and keeping her calm I’ll check on the foal.” The Wanderer approached the mare slowly as not to spook her. Talking in soothing tones he ran his hand along her back slowly feeling his way down to the mare’s stomach feeling for where the foal was laying. “It looks like it has turned sideways. I’m going to try and shift it some so it’s not so painful for our girl here, so please do whatever it is that you do and keep her calm. What I have to do will be a bit painful at first but it will help her.” With a nod from the boy he went down and with both hands shifted the foal just a fraction. Thankfully with the boy working his magik the Wanderer didn’t have to fight the mare as well as the foal and he was done in next to no time. Standing he nods to the lad, “That’s done. She should be breathing better now.” Going to the head of the horse he stoked her mane. “Your mom sent me out here to let you know the food was almost ready. Finnish up here with her and go wash up. I have check on things and I’ll see you at the table.”  
With that he left the boy to his thoughts and headed in the direction of the bath house behind the shed. He almost ran into the magistrates’ daughter stopping himself short just barely in time. She didn’t budge so he couldn’t either. “Your pretty good with him and with animals. Are you that good at teaching me what I need to learn to protect the ones I care for?” she asked him.  
“If I am allowed and given the ability to I will do everything I can to teach you all you need to learn. I only hope you understand that it will be a hard journey and we only have a portion of the time I’d like to have.” he told her desperately wanting to cross his arms or lean against the wall but he couldn’t.  
“We’ll start after we eat between my chores.” with that she left and went into the house. He watched her as she went trying to figure out what was going on. Shaking his head, he continued on to retrieve his clothes. Stashing away his clean clothes in his pack he went to meet everyone at the table to eat the morning meal. The table was laden with the usual morning feat of oatmeal, scrambled eggs, lightly fried potatoes, and toast but the energy that filled the space was so tense that the Wanderer could physically cut it with a knife if he wanted to. Merek was trying to have the usual friendly attitude with everyone though he was overdoing it a bit with his daughter making the situation worse as she was having none of it. The young girl wouldn’t even look at her father and barely spoke to him.   
When the food was gone everyone helped to clean up, the entire time Merek did everything that he could to get his daughter to talk to him. The Wanderer decided to work in the gardens alongside Misty so he could get a feel for not only her power but how she accessed it. They started out with the little garden by her home before heading to the other little gardens and the fields. He noticed that she wasn’t able to summon anything until she went into a form of meditative trance, where she would pull the energy from the earth and funneling it to the plants. The amount of power that she was able to pull didn’t become evident until they reached the fields. Instead of bringing water to the men like the other women she was actually in the field gathering, plowing, and planting. She had the whole of the workers singing the songs too, it had been such a long time since he felt the harmony coming from the earth melding with the peace and love from those in the town. The combination of the two energies was able to cover the entire area. What amazed the Wanderer over everything was the face that Misti didn’t tire out, in fact it seemed like the energy reinvigorated her.   
About midday the missing miller’s daughter was spotted coming out of the trees near the road that led to the village. Thankfully she wasn’t alone as she had the woodsman there escorting her back. Everyone was stopping for mid meal about the time she was seen and everyone went rushing over. All except Lief, he ran to the mill to get the girl’s father so his heart could be at peace. All the women were happy that she was back while the men went to the one who brought her back to thank him. From the look on his face he wasn’t used to being accepted by the others, even most of the elder women went over and gave him hugs. In the midst of all the men and women thanking the woodsman the girl’s father showed. The tears that were in the man’s eyes spoke of the love he had for his little girl, it made the Wanderer miss his son more than he had before.   
The Wanderer silently went over to the woodsman, “Come with me to the tavern for a drink won’t you?” Pulling him away from the crowd subtlety they walked in silence the entire way. The Wanderer pointed to the table that he usually occupies and headed to the kitchen where the owner’s wife was making food for the midday meal. He let her know that the miller’s daughter was back and that he had a guest with him for the meal. By the time he had gotten back to the dining area the woodsman was staring out the window. Coming up to stand behind him, the Wanderer followed his line of sight to see what had captured the man's attention. The girl he had walked back into town was gathered with the others heading to the center of town.   
“The tavern wife told me that everyone is gathering in the town hall to eat in honor of her coming out of the woods and your expected to be there.” the Wanderer sat opposite of him dragging his attention from the flow of people to himself. “If you love her and you might want to find out if she loves you too.”   
The Woodsman didn’t say anything until one of the owner’s daughters placed their drinks on the table and left. “I already know that she loves me. We have been in love since we were children, but I have lived in the forest for so long I’m not sure if I can live that close to the village anymore. I don’t want to isolate her from those that she cares about so I can’t do that to her. Besides my father extremely upset hers so many years ago that he more than likely wouldn’t give his permission for her to be with me.”  
They drained their drinks and headed out with the tavern wife and her daughters. Instead of heading to the center of the village the woodsman started going in the opposite direction back to the forest. The Wanderer didn’t understand why he left, then he heard what the people were saying. While they were all grateful that the woodsman, who turned out to be Rulf, had returned the girl they were all happy that he wasn’t there.   
Both the miller’s daughter and the magistrate’s daughter were stuck to each others side as if no one would be able to separate them, the fathers were not that far away from them due to the miller not wanting to let his girl out of his sight. He caught Merek’s eye and motioned that he would stay on the outskirts to keep watch on everything. Taking a plate from the tavern wife he stood over by the window, it gave him the perfect view of the road and of everyone who came in the meeting hall. It didn’t take long before he saw what he was expecting, Lord Baleon was coming down the road. From what he could tell he was heading here at a brisk pace, turning quickly he subtlety gestured to the magistrate to let him know. Understanding what he was told Merek quickly gathered people around the girls so there would not be a place for the Lord to sit near either one.  
The shuffling had just settled down as the doors opened and Lord Baleon strolled in. “Looks like the missing girl was found safe and sound.”   
Standing with his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, “My Lord, I’m pleased to see our distressing news could reach even your ears but as you can see she was brought back by the one of us who lives in the woods. He just returned her a few minutes ago.” He made the effort of looking around him for a place that the Lord could sit Seeing that there wasn’t a place anywhere close to them, “I’m sure we could find you a place if you would like to join us.”   
The Wanderer was so impressed with the way Merek not only subtlety insulted the Lord as well as imply that he was not welcome. The look of in-credulousness on Baleon’s face made it difficult for him to hide the laughter bubbling inside, thankfully everyone was smiling so he didn’t have to hide that as well. Obviously he was expecting people to move around so he could sit at the main table, when no one moved he positioned his body to leave.  
“Actually I have quite a bit of things to do at my manor. I just wanted to lend a hand with the search party if one was needed. It wouldn’t do if one of my neighbors went missing in the woods between us. I am glad she is safe.” and with that he left with a flourish of his cape.   
Everyone in the hall waited a few minutes after the Lord was gone before the festivities continued. The Wanderer was the only one watching Baleon leaving through the window so no one saw just how pissed off he was. Lord Baleon, knew everyone in town was in the hall and if there were any late comers it looked like he didn’t care. Halfway down the road the Wanderer could see the magik start to gather around Baleon before he disappeared. Shaking his head slightly at the audacity of the magi, the Wanderer could feel the man starting to give up the pretense of playing games so he could just go after what he wants. Training was going to have to increase pretty quick after the mid-day meal if this town was going to have any chance of beating the magi. 

-----------------------------------

Rulf had just barely returned to his cabin before his master appeared. Abasing himself at the mans’ feet, “Master, to what do I owe the honor of you being here at my humble home?”  
Scoffing at what he had just heard, Baleon went around his servant and entered the cabin to sit at the table. “Humble is the right words.” Turning in his chair to the man in the door, “Well aren’t you going to invite me to eat with you.”   
Rulf set about putting food on the table and heating up water for the tea. “I’m sorry my lord, I don’t have much here but you are welcome to what I do have,” thinking to himself that he was grateful to have stashed away the rest of the goodies that his beloved made for him before leaving this morning. Finishing up he took the seat opposite from the magi, “I know that I was supposed to report back last night but I couldn’t. The miller’s daughter was lost in the woods when I came upon her, it was too dark to try and take her back. The dark creatures that you need for your casting were out and about, I had to bring her here until morning.”  
“I know all of that. I got your message remember? What I don’t get is why I got such a cold reception from everyone in the village when I showed up to offer my help in finding the no longer lost girl. Everyone was in the town hall and not a single person got up to make a place for me, especially near the object of my desire.” He pounded his hand on the table, “It has to be that stranger. He’s poisoning the whole of the village against me, but more importantly he’s turning the girl I want and her father as well.”  
They spent a few minutes in silence before Rulf spoke again. “I don’t think that it was the stranger who is turning them, my lord. I heard the magistrate, with his daughter by his side, ask the man to help with you. He wants to know if you generally love his daughter or to find out if there is another reason and what that reason might be.” Rulf didn’t know what he said that was wrong but when he looked at his master again there was rage in the magus’ eyes.  
“So Merek is on to me is he? Looks like I’m going to have to move up my time table and get Misti fast. Her power is the key to my whole plan, I cannot take over this kingdom without it. There is so much magik here it is literally in the air that you breathe and the food that you eat. How that much power has been able to stay only within the borders is beyond me but if I can become the king then I’ll be able to tap into it and have unlimited power.” Lord Baleon stood and started pacing deep into his thoughts. Rulf went about cleaning up leaving his master to what was in his mind. When suddenly the magi turned to look at him, “Meet me tonight after the sun goes down, I’m going to need your help with the second part of my plan.” with that he stormed out the cabin.

Chapter 8

Trying to get the magistrates daughter alone to train her proper after the millers’ girl was first lost then found was proving to be an impossible task. Misti was never that far away from Ellyn trying to make sure that the girl was truly alright. All the Wanderer could do was stay near enough so make sure no harm came to either girl. With the insult given to the Lord and how angry the man was when he left the Wanderer needed to be prepared for any type repercussions heading their way. Though to be honest listening to the two young women gossip was getting tiring. 

-----------------------------------

Misti grabbed the other girl and looped their arms together, tilting her head and keeping her voice low so no one else could hear them everyone except her shadow that is. “So tell me what really happened out there?”  
Ellyn giggled, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
“Come on. There aren’t that many people I can talk to that are close to our age. You were gone all night something good must have happened.” Misti nudged the other girl with her elbow a little bit as she spoke.   
Ellyn must have known that she wasn’t going to get away easily from Misti’s multitude of questions, “I went into the forest yesterday to take a basket of goods to Rulf. I saw him in town and he looked a worn around the edges so I thought a little pick me up for him would be nice. On the way to his cabin I go lost. I mean so lost that I couldn’t find my way home no matter how I tried, all I could think of doing was head to the mountains. I knew Rulf lived near the base and if I got close I hoped that he would find me. That’s exactly what happened. He found me took me to his home, because by the time I was found it was way too late for him to bring me back. He sent a message to my dad to let him know I was safe and he actually cooked our supper.” Blushing she struggled to continue. “He was really sweet and we stayed up kind of late talking. Rulf has a loft in his cabin and was a complete gentleman. He slept on a pallet near the fire place while I was in the loft.”  
Misti’s eyes had gotten so wide that it felt like they were going to pop out of her head. “He actually stayed in the cabin with you?” They walked together in silence for a long while. Both of them trusting the man with them to keep them safe they walked to the gardens in back of the village where they knew that they would be alone and able to talk in peace. Sitting on the bench under the apple bloom near the center she turned to her friend, “Tell me Ellyn you have had a crush on Rulf since you were barely more than toddlers. Am I going to need go to my father and petition him for the right so that the two of you can be married? Are you positive that nothing happened between the two of you?”   
“You know my dad asked me the very same thing.” Ellyn said with laughter in her voice. “Nothing happened at all. When I said that he was the perfect gentleman I meant it. Though we did confess to each other that we were in love. Apparently he has loved me for as long as I have loved him.”   
Misti was floored. How could they both be in love with the other and her not notice. She knew whenever a person liked someone, it was kind of her thing. Her father took care of the trades and taxes and she took care of the land and people. She was like the local matchmaker and this slipped under her radar. Shaking her head to clear it, she could get back to that matter later when she had time to think about it. “So why isn’t he asking your father for your hand? Or petitioning my father for a marriage license?”  
It was then that Ellyn looked away as if battling something within. “He wants to but my father despised his father and I have no idea why. Besides he is conscripted under someone’s service and can’t get married until his master either releases him or gives him permission.” Realizing what she just said she turned to look at the girl next to her with her eyes so full of fear. “Please don’t tell anyone. I promised Ru that no one would find out. I’d die if my slip got him punished or worse.”  
This statement got the attention of their guard. The Wanderer came to kneel in front of them, “Please, I need to know who his master is. If it is who I think it is the only way for your Ru to be free is for his master to be defeated. Most masters who forbid their servants to marry the one they love won’t let them go at all. They would rather kill them than set them free.”  
Ellyn’s face was so pale from what she told her it made him want to kill the magi right then and there. “I promised him I wouldn’t tell. Do you really think he might be in danger?”  
“The odds are not good but we can help him if his master is found out and taken care of.” the Wanderer told her. She could at last see the pain on his face. It was obvious that he didn’t want to hurt her friend any more than she already was but he needed the information, and if it helped the man the other girl loved then that was a plus in Misti’s opinion.   
Ellyn looked from her friend to the strange man in front of her repeatedly. Her thoughts were etched across her face. It became apparent when she had reached a decision. “Ru didn’t actually tell me who his master was but when we were together he had sent a message to him at the same time that he sent one to my father. They both returned at the same time too, so when he retrieved the messages he accidentally mixed them up. Instead of hiding the one from his master and giving me the one from my father, he gave me the one from his master instead. I stopped reading it once I realized it was not for me, but I did see the symbol on the seal.”  
“Can you draw it or maybe describe it?” the Wanderer asked standing and offering a hand to each girl to get them on their feet.  
“I can draw it I think.” Ellyn said nervously. 

-----------------------------------

All three of them were in the magistrates’ office trying to find a scrap piece of paper that the symbol could be drawn on when Ellyn came across a missive from Lord Baleon. “Hey this looks like the symbol I saw.”  
Misti took the note from her so she could see it, “This the Lord’s stamp. He signs all his messages with it. I’ve gotten more than a few of his ‘love letters’ and dad has gotten so many notes from him that I can spot his symbol right away.”   
The Wanderer grunted, “It’s as I figured. Lord Baleon holds your man in his grasp. Being a powerful magus as he is I would have thought that Ru was in thrall to him. He might have been at first but with him having told you as much as he did the spell is probably wearing thin and hasn’t been renewed.”  
“So if we can get him a message telling him to keep playing along and pretty soon he’ll be free.” Ellyn was so hopeful that this was true. She is desperate to help the man that she loves, so much so it didn’t matter to her if they ended up together or not she just wanted him free and safe.  
The Wanderer sat in his usual chair, his hand on his chin, deep in thought. “If he can be talked into spying on for us it would be a huge help.” Seeing the panicked look on both of the girls face he quickly made it so that they understood what he meant. “I don’t mean for him to go out of his way and chance getting hurt. All I mean is for him to observe what he sees and then let us know.”   
“I’m not sure if I can get him to do that, at least not right away. He’s terrified of his master.” Ellyn stated defensively.   
Misti trying to diffuse the tension in the room, “He should be terrified, if what half of I had overheard about Lord Baleon is true, He should most definitely be scared. But, honestly if we are going to have even a slight chance against a magus we are going to need some inside help.”

-----------------------------------

Once they got the millers’ daughter set up with everything she needed to send a message to the woodsman, the Wanderer took the magistrates’ daughter to her room leaving the door open so that he couldn’t be accused of compromising the young woman and so they could hear if someone was coming. Standing by the window, he turned to her while still keeping an eye out the window. “Your training is more important now than ever. We need to find a place that is private to be able to work. One thing I can do though that might help is I could train the whole village in combat. The magus will more than likely create an army or have one sent here to take this place over, and we need to be ready for anything.”  
Misti went over and sat at her desk, it was on the other side of the room, the farthest she could get from the stranger and not have anyone cry impropriety if they came in. “I know of a place that’s in the woods not far from here and near the stream that comes through. As for training the town that’s something you are going to have to talk to my dad about that. He can talk to the people and find out just how they feel about all of it. There is a vacant field that is resting this season that we could use for training, but what are we going to use as an excuse for going into the woods every day. If we don’t come up with something they will all be expecting a wedding between us.”   
“Well we could gather some wood shards of various lengths and sizes. Enough to make staffs, mock long and short swords, and bows with arrows to practice with. As soon as I have a confirmed head count I can to the smith and have him make the actual weapons that we need for when the time comes.” He leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles. “We can go either this afternoon or in the morning to the stream with fishing gear and use that as our cover as well as to scout the location.”   
They heard the front door open and the door to the magistrate’s office close at the same time. Merek was talking to Ellyn. The Wanderer stayed put while Misti went to get the other two for a private meeting. She stood by the door giving them room to enter the room, shutting the door most of the way to give the illusion of privacy and still be able to hear if anyone were to approach. Giving her father the chair she was sitting in and having her friend sit on her bed with her. “Our new friend here seems to have come up with a plan to protect our home.” It was with great sadness that she turned to her friend that was next to her. “You are going to hear some things in here so I’m going to need you to promise not to say anything to anyone. Things will be divulged in small parts over time to everyone but they learned all of it at once then they will panic and everything will be lost. Do you understand that we are trying to protect all that we hold dear?”  
Nodding the millers’ daughter said, “To keep all the people I love safe I am willing to do anything and keep any secret. What’s the plan? What do you need me to do besides convince Rulf to spy for us?”  
Everyone turned to the Wanderer waiting for him to continue telling them what the next phase would be. “For starters with how angry the magus left there will be major repercussions, that means Misti’s training needs to start and now. Secondly, everyone in the village who is willing, man, woman, and child needs to start warrior training. Lord Baleon is guaranteed to have one so we need to be ready. We came up with an idea to explain why I am alone with your daughter so much as we are gathering the wood needed for the practice weapons as well as fishing for extra food.”  
Merek nodded at all the key points made, it didn’t take him long to interject an idea. “I’ll call a meeting and explain what I can as easily as I can. I’ll also tell them that I hired you to train them as well as protect my little girl. That way if they see you following her around, no matter where you go, not a soul will think anything of it. Now what is this about having Rulf being a spy?”  
“We’ve discovered that Ellyn’s Ru has been conscripted to be the servant of our enemy. She is going to try and enlist his help in defeating his master by spying on him for us. We all agreed that it wouldn’t be anything dangerous just some observation during his regular tasks and reporting what he sees.” the Wanderer stated gesturing for silence as he slowly and quietly walked to the door. He quickly jerked the door open and grabbed a hold of the stable boy who was listening outside the door. “Seems we have our own little spy.” He gently handed him off to the two young maidens, “So what can we do for you, lad?”  
“I-i-i-I,” the poor boy was so scared that he couldn’t really form any words. With a reassuring pat on his back from both girls and nods of encouragement to try and spur him on. Taking a deep breath, he plowed through his nerves, “I want to be trained too.” With that statement out his whole body relaxed and he seemed more at peace. Looking at the astonished faces in the room. He stared blushing, “I have a gift too. It’s not like yours Misti or like the smiths but I have one with animals. I’m afraid that if I don’t get a handle on this then the magus school will come for me and I’ll never see my mom or friends again.”   
Both of the men in the room looked at one another and it looked like they were coming to the same conclusion. “If Lief were to go with the two of you when you train he could be seen as a chaperone.” Merek told them all.   
“I might be able to get the smith to join us as well. The more trained magus on our side the better our chances are. Do any of you know of any others here that have special gifts? Talents that are more spectacular than any others in their particular field.”

-----------------------------------

Plan formed everyone went their own directions. Leif went to gather food to nibble on while training and fishing in the woods, Misti was off to gather the equipment that they would need to catch the fish, Ellyn headed home to set a signal out for Rulf’s messenger to take her note to him while bringing one to her, Merek went to spread the word about the meeting tonight and to set up the hall for the meal, the Wanderer went to his room to get the few things he would need for the training sessions.   
Siting on his bed, the Wanderer was going through all of the things he would need sorting out what he needed now and what he would need later. It was going to be different having to train two of them as they had different abilities but the boy was right he needed it. The smith needs training too but he can be talked to tomorrow. Training the magik users could be done after the midday meals when the sun made it too hot for the rigorous workout training the villagers would be going through. All of it is going to be hard on everyone but if there is a chance of this village surviving at all then it must be done. Setting out the candles needed to attempt to contact the fates lighting them in order while saying the chant. He waited a few minutes for the tell-tale sign that they heard him when that didn’t happen he prayed, “Please I need to know if I’m going down the right path with these people. I don’t want to step outside of the limits you have set for me and have the people of this village pay that price. I can’t have that on my conscience. After all I have done for you will you not give me a little guidance?”  
Believing that he wasn’t going to get a response he stood to blow out the candles, he saw something in the mirror on the wall. Turning to look directly at it he saw a maiden that looked almost like the magistrates’ daughter though he knew that it wasn’t. A voice echoed in the room when she talked, “You called asking for guidance and so I came. We know of your plans to train the magus as well as the villagers to prepare them for the coming battle. Everything is happening as it meant to. Although we must caution you, unless someone stumbles on you when you contact us or they discover a few key components that you keep hidden and carry with you, it is forbidden for you to tell. I know what you are about to ask, how will you know when you can. You will feel a sense of peace and the grease keeping you from talking will not work. If any more information comes that you need, we will contact you.”  
With that the image vanished. Saying the traditional thanks after contact with them he blew out the candles and packed away what he didn’t need and gathered what he did. He met Misti on the stairs on his way down as apparently he was taking too long for her. Picking up the boy and food the three of them headed out to the woods looking for the small clearing by the stream the girl told him about. 

-----------------------------------

It took them longer than any of them liked to find the spot. Neither Misti or Leif could agree on the direction it was in from the manor. No one said anything while they set up the fishing lines. The Wanderer set them sitting in a triangle his pouch by his side. “I’ve seen how you both summon your power and what we need to do is work in summoning it without going through the normal channels. So we are going to start with meditating and being able to feel the power so you can control it. Now cross your legs like mine, or as close as you can get to it, put your hands on your knees, and close your eyes. Breathe slowly while listening to what is around you. When you have tapped into your power you’ll know. It’ll feel like your body has gotten both lighter and heavier at the same time.”  
While the two were busy trying to connect to their inner magik he went about setting up the powders, bottles, and charms he would need to help them focus. The Wanderer knew when they reached their power before they did and yet waited for them to realize it.   
Misti was the first to open her eyes. “Once we have tapped into this power what do we do?”  
“Your power lies in the earth and you need to make sure to control it before it controls you. As for you boy all we know is you have an infinity with the animals.” He handed each one a bottle, “Drink this potion. Now that you are tapped into your inner power this will help you see all the power around you.” With that the Wanderer stood and started gathering twigs and brush so as to start a fire giving them time to get used to what they were seeing.   
Once he got the fire going he sat back down in from of them. “I’m going to start with the boy. Let the power you see take the form of an animal. Once formed send it off in to the woods.”   
“What will happen if he does what you tell him?” Misti asked as she could see the boy concentrating and wasn’t about to ask any himself.   
“That depends on the lad and the depth of his focus. As for you I want you to try and bring the large rock over by the stream to you.” he told her with a gesture of a hand.   
Watching the two of them concentrate on their tasks and waiting for something to happen. He saw the frustration on the maidens face and she was starting to give up when all of a sudden a bunch of foxes came rushing out of the brush at them. They swarmed all of them not just the boy though thankfully they weren’t attacking they were playing. “Very well done Leif. Control is needed but you did a great job.” Handing a small packet of meat that he had the cook cut up for the various animals they would be calling to the boy, “Take this and give them one piece each, anymore and we won’t have any for the others you are going to call.” The look of joy on the kids face was all that the Wanderer needed to see to know he was on the right path.  
Misti had a look of resignation on her face when she turned to him. “What am I doing wrong? I want mine to work as well I just don’t know what I’m doing.” she said with a sigh.  
Moving so that he was standing behind the maiden he shifted her body so she was facing the boulder he wanted her to move. “Look past the power at what is real. Now shape the magik into a rope to wrap around the object your wanting to pull and stretch it to your hands. If you need to go through the motion of pulling the boulder to you then by all means do it for now, we’ll work on using only your mind later.”   
She did as she was told. It didn’t take long before the boulder started to move. By the time it was near the fire sweat had broken out on her forehead. The Wanderer had her stop it when it was near the fire but not so close that whoever sat on it would get burned. Lifting Misti up he set her down on the boulder. Pouring hot water from the kettle he had suspended over the fire into one of the travel mugs he brought with him. He handed it to her then adding a pouch with tea leaves and herbs to it. “Let it steep until it’s cool enough to drink.”   
Giving the boy instructions to keep practicing on calling animals with emphasis on trying to only summon one of them at a time. He went to the fire to heat up the meat for a snack as both of them were going to be tired and in need of the energy before heading back. The meat buried and fresh water in the kettle set to boil the Wanderer went to the stream to retrieve any fish that might have gotten caught on the lines that they set when they first got there.   
With everything said and done Leif had summoned rabbits, birds, lizards, wolves, bear cubs, and the long furry creatures that was at the magistrates’ manor. All on top the foxes that he called earlier. Thankfully the boys’ mother had packed plenty of meat to feed the furry army as well as themselves.   
Noticing the position of the sun they decided to pack it up and head back to town while the boy sent the animals away to their homes. They needed to be back in the village in time for the evening meal meeting that Merek was planning. The Wanderer was certain he was going to have to peak to the people. It was the last thing that he wanted to do but if that was what he needed to do to get them ready for upcoming battle. 

Chapter 9

Merek went all around the village trying to make sure that everyone knew about the meeting and getting the women together to make the food. He even decided to stop and check in on the smith and his family, hoping to see what it was that the Wanderer saw in him. Standing in the doorway watching the tall, muscular man working away in the forge he could see the smooth way that he worked and controlled how the heat affected the shape of the metal. They way that the man moved it was like an intricate dance making it an art form. Merek coughed loud enough for him to hear that he was there so as to not have him damage what he was working on or harm himself.   
“Magistrate, it’s a surprise to see you. My wife told me about the meeting tonight, is there something else that I can do for you?” the smith said turning to look at him.  
“Anias I need to ask you something but I am not sure if I can explain why I need this information until later at the meeting.” Merek waited for him to nod that he understood. “I know you can make horse shoes in no time at all and sickles for the fields in a day. My question is how long will it take for you to forge enough blades of various sizes for every man in the village and arrow heads to fill quivers for all of the women and children?”  
Extinguishing the shoe, he was working on the smith set it aside and sat down at his work bench motioning for Merek to do the same. “The arrow heads won’t take any time at all, I could probably have all of them done by the end of the week. As for the blades that will take a tad longer as I’ll need the measurements for each blade. My main concern is having the metal to make them all.”  
“My daughter is in the forest with the stranger and Leif fishing and gathering wood for the arrows and maybe practice swords or staffs.” Merek was thinking as fast as he could as to how much he should say. After all he didn’t want to scare the man and have him move his family away. They would never be able to find another smith as good as him. Finally coming to a decision he leans in so he could lower his voice making it harder for anyone to overhear. “The stranger in town has this uncanny ability to feel when people have extraordinary abilities. He’s already told me about those he believes he can help, my daughter and Leif are just two. The fishing and gathering wood is just a cover for him helping them to develop what power they have. I’m trusting you with this because I believe that you might have a gift too. He told us that those with a gift are usually so talented in their field that they are in high demand.”  
The smith looked nervous and was glancing around for a way to get out of the conversation. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about magistrate. I have some skill with working metal but it started out as a hobby from when I was a kid, with my father’s encouragement I apprenticed to our village smith and it developed from there.”  
“I understand how scared you are to have it come to light. I was too when he told me about Misti. The last thing this village needs is to have the kings’ magus academy hunters here looking for people with hidden powers. The last thing I want is for them to take away my last child, she is the only connection I have left to the love of my life. Oddly enough though I trust this man, he’s not from the king and he believes that with training abilities that are missed by the academy can stay hidden. I’ll give you time to think on it and you can talk to the man yourself later.” Merek did his best to sound and look sincere. He stood, heading toward the door, pausing to pat the smith on the should in a reassuring manor before leaving.   
Anias stayed where he was sitting for a few minutes before his wife joined him. Holding a tankard for him she saw he wasn’t at the forge and started to worry until her eyes landed on him at the work table. “I saw the magistrate; did he have more information about the meeting later?”  
Taking the tankard from her he pulled his wife onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. “He wants me to talk to the stranger that’s been around town the past few days. Apparently he has a plan that requires some weapons being made.”  
She put her head on his shoulder, “That’s good I was concerned it was something else.”  
What was left unsaid was the concern over his power being discovered. They didn’t want to move again, not after roots have been set down and their kids have grown with families of their own here. It was too much for them to lose and they both know it. After a while of siting there holding each other he finally turned her to face him. “How would you feel if I was able to get some training with my gift and still be able to stay here with you?”   
His wife couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She stood and started pacing. “How is that possible? No one outside of the academy knows how to train others.”  
“Apparently the stranger knows how and is training Misti and Leif.” The smith knew better than to try and hold his wife when she got like this so he stayed in his seat and spoke to her from there.  
What her husband said stopped her in her tracks. Slowly she turned to look at the man she has loved for so long and couldn’t believe what he was saying. “Our Misti and little Leif? They have gifts too?”  
Running a hand across his face as if trying to understand it all himself, he looked directly at the woman who had captured his heart that day so long ago. “According to the magistrate yes. My love I am terrified that he may be a spy from the academy but honestly something is telling me to trust this man. Merek says to go to the meeting and talk to the stranger and judge for myself.”  
“Anias I can’t let them take you away but if you are feeling somewhere inside you that he is trust worthy then let’s check him out tonight.” As she was speaking she walked over to stand in front of him to hold his head in her hands, “I warn you though dearest stay on your guard and don’t trust too freely.”  
Looking her in the eye, “If he can train me so that I can control my gift better and so I can stay under the academy’s detection do you think I should go for it?” He knew that he would because in his heart he understood that he would do anything to keep his family safe and preferably together but he wanted her opinion. After all, if it is discovered that he had power then his children and their children would be tested endlessly. That was the Kings quest for power although no one understands why.  
“If he can help you keep from being taken from me and you are sure he’s not from the king then by all means let him teach you.” Was all she was able to say before leaving with tears in her emerald green eyes.  
He didn’t know what to do but he did know that if he was going to make all the weapons that was needed then he had to make sure that there was enough to use that would hold up under a fight. With a heavy sigh he heaved his massive body from the small work bench and headed out to the back of his house to the storage shed that he shared with his son the village leather worker. 

-----------------------------------

Walking on their way back from the stream in the woods everyone kept an eye out for sticks of all sizes, so that they would have them for the meeting later. The Wanderer looked for ones long and sturdy enough to be used as practice staffs, Misti and Leif looked for ones that would be perfect for the arrowheads. By the time they had gotten back not only did they have a basket full of fish but if twigs as well, and the Wanderer had an armful of branches able to be formed into what was needed. It was almost time for the meal and meeting so Misti immediately took the fish to be cleaned, prepared, and cooked. The boy led him to the stable showing him a secret place to hide what they brought back before going off to his evening chores,  
The Wanderer headed in to the house to clean up some and to try and find Merek, as he was sure that the man would want a progress report on how the training went. He wasn’t able to get far when he was accosted by Mirrabelle, the family’s cook and the boy’s mother. “The magistrate told me the real reason why my boy went with you and his daughter in to the woods. What are you thinking? If any magus in the kingdom feels power coming from here, they have no choice but to come and investigate. They do that and I will lose him, and I can’t do that. He’s all I have left.” She hissed at him in quiet fury.  
Taking the cooks hand he led her to the prep table that they usually sit and chat at in the mornings. “First off madam, the lad asked to be trained. He is just as afraid as you are of being taken. Secondly, if he is taught right then they won’t be able to feel his power and therefore have no reason to come here. Now is the perfect time for him to learn. His gift is getting stronger and if he doesn’t have the ability to keep it in check when they fully manifest then the King’s magus’ will come for him.”  
It was obvious that the woman hadn’t known that Leif had asked for help and she didn’t realize that the time was so close to the boy coming into all of his powers. “How did he do? she asked tentatively.   
He could tell that it took a great deal out of her to ask and that she was still scared that her boy would be taken from her. “He did wonderfully. I taught them both how to connect to their own inner power and use that to infuse with what is called to them. The lad’s ability so far lies with animals, and he practiced calling and releasing them. Don’t be surprised to find random animals following him around or him talking to them. I’ve noticed that he doesn’t understand them exactly but with his gift he’s able to connect with them and that helps him bond with them.”  
They both jumped when they heard the front door shut. Knowing that nobody could hear them as not only were they alone but they were talking so softly that their voices didn’t carry past the table. With a nod to the woman the Wanderer left the kitchen hoping he could wash up before talking to the magistrate but knowing that probably wouldn’t be likely.   
The Wanderer was walking by the open office door when Merek looked up and called him in. The magistrate waited till the door was shut and he had taken his usual seat before starting in on the update for the meeting. “I was able to go around to Just about every dwelling in the village to inform them about the gathering, those that I couldn’t get to had people that were heading that way and could stop to pass along the message. Also I have every able woman working together to fix the meal for tonight so we won’t have duplicates. Misti showed me all of the fish that you caught before rushing off to get them in the fire so they are ready in time.” By the time he finished talking the Wanderer could tell his anxiety was through the roof,   
Not wanting to make the poor man suffer he leaned further back into his chair settling in for a long talk. “They both did great today. Leif learned that he could call a certain animal if he concentrated hard enough, though he gets groups when he’s supposed to be only calling one. Misti had a more difficult time of it I’m sorry to say. I had to walk her through everything almost step by step before she was able to move even a rock. It’s my option that despite her wanting to be able to use her gift she is so scared that it’s getting in her way.”  
Merek sat back in his chair with his fingers steeled under his chin worry etched all over his face. “Will she be ready to fight when it’s time to?”  
It took a minute for the Wanderer to reply. “Honestly if she can’t get past what is stopping her I don’t know. It might help if she talks to the smith because I have a feeling that his fears are hers and they could work together to get past their blocks.”   
“It wouldn’t help if I talked to her?” the man asked with hope in his eyes.   
Shaking his head before he even finished speaking, “I don’t think so. She is very upset with you and already feels that you don’t want her to use her power because you desire her to be like you and not like her mother and brother. Those thoughts hurt her and helps to make the block bigger oddly enough.”   
Still hopeful Merek leaned forward sitting on the edge of his seat, “If the blockage in her gift gets any bigger will she be able to do anything at all?”  
Slowly the Wanderer stood out of the chair and leaned on the desk in front of him. His face just mere inches away from the other mans’. “You don’t get it. The power is inside of her not just something she can tap into on occasion. If she ends up blocking it completely then your village will cease to reap all the benefits from what she does. No more bountiful harvests, the animals won’t be as productive, No more clam weather. You will have all the plights that the other villages have and your people will start to go hungry. Oh, and when the blockage breaks, believe me it will, the backlash that will be released will be so destructive it’ll kill your daughter as well as anyone or anything that is near her. If you’re lucky, you’ll still have a village left but it won’t be much of one.” With that he stood and stormed out of the room slamming the office door behind him before stomping up the stairs to clean up and pack his things. He couldn’t stay in a home where the person who was asking him for his help didn’t truly want to help his child do what was best for her instead of having her how he wanted her.   
The Wanderer packed quickly and headed to the tavern hoping that they hadn’t left for the meeting hall yet. Seeing the candles still going he went around to the back heading straight for the kitchen. The owner’s wife was still there gathering the last minute things she needed. Knocking on the boor frame, “Madam, do happen to have a spare room for a tired journeyman?”  
The woman jumped as she spun to see who would be knocking at her kitchen door as everyone was supposed to be heading to the meeting. Her whole body relaxed when she realized it was him. “You darn near scared me in to the next life you rascal!” She scolded him with a smile pulling him in and sitting him on a stool. “Now what’s this about needing a room? I thought that you were staying at the magistrates’ manor.”  
Setting his bag on the floor next to him he told her what he could. “He and I aren’t seeing eye to eye on how to help everyone here and I can’t stay with someone who is all but binding my hands. I know that there is an inn but I do not know them and you were the first I thought of besides magistrates’ cook but I hope someone else will take my advice and stay there instead.”   
The Woman looked at him for a long moment scrutinizing what he just said. With a grunt she nodded, “Follow me and I’ll show you to our finest room.” She walked out the kitchen door and went straight for the two story inn next door. The Wanderer felt stupid for not realizing that the tavern keeper and his wife would own both. She led him past the lesser rooms to the top floor where the bigger rooms were. When she opened the door he also realized that it also had the best view of the entire valley. Leaving him to get settled and cleaned up she headed back to the tavern to finish the task she was working on.   
Quickly he put things away, washed, and changed his clothes before heading back to the tavern to help take things over to the meeting hall. They didn’t say a word on the way but he could tell that she was thankful for his help. When both of them entered the Wanderer stepped back a bit to let the woman lead the way. She gestured for the area where he could set down the boxes of tankards she had him carry for her while she placed her food and plates on the buffet tables.   
Misti found him there helping to place some of the barrels of mead near the tankards. She stood to the side watching for a minute before going over and grabbing his attention. “We need to talk about the meeting before it gets started.” she grabbed his arm and led him away to the corner to speak in private but still in plain sight.   
The Wanderer nodded as he followed her, “Good because I need to talk to you about something as well.”  
She crossed her arms as she turned to face him, “Fine but I need to go first. We could be starting at any minute. Everyone will be coming in to get in line for the food. Once they all have a plate and are seated my father will lead them all in thanks to the elements for such a bountiful harvest especially in these trying times. It’ll be after that he’ll start in on the issue with Lord Baleon and you will be invited to speak.”  
“That all sounds pretty intricate. You must have these meetings a lot to have it worked out so thoroughly.” He shrugged his shoulder to indicate it was impressive, “but that not what I wanted to talk to you about. Merek and I had a little talk earlier and he doesn’t want you to work on your powers. The man was almost giddy when I told him that you were having a harder time than the boy.” Stepping in closer and lowering his voice, “I told him that if you kept blocking your gift it would build up and eventually overcome you. The power will kill you, anyone near you, and destroy half the village. He didn’t care. All he cared about was that you were going to be like him.”  
The look of shock and horror on her face made him want to pull her close for comfort. That thought and desire gave him a start. He hadn’t felt that way since his wife and he hadn’t believed that he ever would again. Giving himself a mental shake, he forced himself to focus on the matter at hand.   
“What am I supposed to do?” she asked with trembling lips and a tremor to her voice.  
“Talk to Mirrabelle and see if she’ll let you move over there with them. Keep up the pretense by eating meals with him if you like or not that is up to you. I’m staying at the inn so I won’t be far if you or the lad needs me.” He said as he slowly steered her toward the table her father was at then walked away. 

-----------------------------------

Anias watched the entire exchange between the stranger and the magistrates’ daughter. Whatever he told her upset her dearly, but other than that the rest of the village pretty much treated him like he was one of them. All of the little ones flocked to him to play, the elder women fussed over him, and the men didn’t see him as a threat at all. Watching all of this made the smith think twice about not talking to the man. Making sure his wife and the rest of his family was busy he snuk over to try and talk to the one who, hopefully will help control the power he felt growing inside.   
Trying to get the stranger alone proved to be more difficult than originally thought as everyone wanted to talk to him. The smith was about to give up when the man touched him on the shoulder and nodded to the same corner that he spoke to the magistrate’s daughter in. Anias headed to the spot indicated while the man stopped off to fill up a couple of tankards of ale before meeting him and handing one of the drinks off.   
“I’m guessing you wanted to talk to me, alone.” He said leaning against the wall and taking a slow sip of ale. Making sure to not stare and keep the image up that it was a casual conversation.  
Trying to be as casual as the other man the smith slowly nodded while taking his own sip. “The magistrate came and talked to me earlier and told me of the need for arrow heads and various sizes of swords and knifes.” Seeing the subtle up and down motion of the man’s head gave him strength to move forward. “Well I don’t necessarily have enough ore or strong enough recycled metals in storage and I’m going to need to dig some up.”  
They stood in silence for only a minute while both men were in deep thought before the stranger spoke. “That might not be problem.” Finally looking right at him he asked, “Why do I get the feeling that’s not what you wanted to talk to me about?”  
Anias shuffled his feet, anxiety flowing off of him in waves, “It’s not the only thing I wanted to talk about nor is it the only thing the magistrate told me. I have a gift as well and he told me that you might be able to help me keep it controlled.”   
The Wanderer tilted his head to the side looking him up and down. “The idea I have in mind is to have the ones with gifts meet with me in the forest after the midday meal to train.”   
Seeing that almost the whole village was there and the lined starting to form for the food tables. Toasting the stranger with his tankard he went to go join his family at their table to take his turn watching the little ones so the others could go get food for them all. 

-----------------------------------

Merek didn’t have time to ask his daughter about what she and the stranger were talking before the meeting had to start. Getting in line he talked with those around him, his mind torn between his baby girl and the upcoming meeting. It wasn’t until he set his plate in front of his seat that he realized Misti was not in her usual seat next to him. Looking around the room for her, he found her sitting next to Ellyn and her father on one side of her with Leif and his mother on the other.   
The change that she was almost all the way across the room from him and that she was surrounded by her friends told him pretty much exactly what they talked about. Sighing heavily, he took his seat, hoping that she would give him a chance to talk before changing the way things were between them. At the same time, he had some comfort that being with them should Lord Baleon arrive. He was still the main threat to her and the village.  
It didn’t take long before everyone was seated and Merek needed to get started. Standing, the room went silent with all eyes on him. “Before we eat and we get down to the reason why I gathered you all here.” Clearing his throat, he put his hands at shoulder level and looked into the sky. “We call to the energy that surrounds us all and fills the land, water, fire, and air. Thank you for the bounty that was provided even through the hardships we have endured. We honor your sacrifice so that we may live.” With his last words he motioned for a portion of the food to be taken to the animals and the ashes from the fire that was set earlier in the day to be taken and set aside for the fields needing seeds. “Comedamus.” sitting down and all began to eat.   
As was tradition nothing started until the sweets were served. For Merek that was a long agonizing time. Everything was winding down. It was time to tell everyone why they were there. Once again he stood but this time not as one of the villagers but as their magistrate. “We are gathering here today because our home is in danger. I have been on edge and leery for quite some time. Ever since Lord Baleon came to our land. It was only recently that I have discovered that he is a magus. Not just any magus but an evil one who desires the power of our land and people to take the kingdom from our beloved King.” Pausing here he let what was said sink in. Noticing that it caused quite a stir.   
Walking to the end of the table he put his hand on the Wanderers’ shoulder. “Thankfully someone, an untold force, has sent us someone to help us. With his training and guidance, we can fight back when the Lord comes to take what he believes is his.” Uncertain on if he should say more he looked at the Wanderer.   
One of the villagers stood to take the floor, “How do we know he’s not an evil magus?” Another stood after him, “Who is this unseen force that sent him? How do we know that they aren’t the big threat?” Everyone else murmured in agreement. Unease and fear etched on all their faces.   
The Wanderer stood motioning for everyone to calm down. “You all have concerns and I understand that. I cannot tell you who I am contracted to, What I can tell you about them is yes they are powerful, but their only desire is keep everything going along the natural design.” Leaning forward he placed his hands on the table, “It is through them that I have been given the ability to feel the amount of power in a person and to be able to tell if they use it to help people or to hurt them. I can tell that there are some of you who have enough inner power to be labeled a magus.”  
Holding up a hand to forestall the accusations and questions being thrown at each other. “Please, calm down. I understand your fear and desire to protect your families, but it is not my place to tell you who. What I can tell you is that right now they aren’t dangerous to you and the Kings magus’ have no idea that there is any here.”  
Walking around the table to stand in front, he leaned on it wanting to get closer but not crowd them. “Lord Baleon is truly the threat. Think back to when he first arrived. Your land was bountiful and prosperous was it not? How long after he moved here did all your plights begin?” He waited for everyone to discuss his questions trying to figure out exactly how long the land and animals are out of whack.   
The magistrate stood and everyone quieted, “According to my records it was the planting season just after that the drought destroyed most of our crops. The land has been turning ever since Lord Baleon and the stranger here only just arrived this week.”  
Taking the cue from Merek the Wanderer started pacing the edges of the room. “Baleon is a very powerful magus bent on evil. He will come here to take your land and everything that’s in it. Including all of you. He will take the most powerful maiden as his bride to create his heir who he will use to replace the King. I know that you don’t really care for the King taking your children for his own personal army. You need to know this if Baleon does take over you will wish for the way the kingdom is run now.” Refilling his tankard, he took the time to form his thoughts. “We need to fight him. I can train all of you in the art of combat and those with magik on how to control their power, if they so wish. We would train in combat in the mornings when it is coolest and the others in the afternoon some place safe away from others.”   
He stopped back at the main table placing his hand on the magistrate hoping his last words would get through to him as well as the rest of the village. “You have spent the last few days getting to know me. You don’t know my name and now you know that I am forced to answer to someone. Ask yourselves and search your hearts, have I done anything to harm anyone since my arrival? Haven’t I done everything possible to help all of you bring your village back to the way it was before. If I was here to harm the land or any of you then I wouldn’t be trying to fix things.” Patting the mans shoulder in front of him the Wanderer walked back down to his place at the end of the table.   
The magistrate stood clearing his throat, “We will give you a few days to talk and think in everything that we have discussed here tonight and meet back for another meeting as well a vote. If you have any concerns, feel free to come and talk to either one of us. Time to go home true darkness is almost upon us and the monsters will be out soon.” With that people slowly started to gather the things that they brought leaving most of it there for the next meeting. Merek was trying to find his daughter but was finding it difficult with all the people milling around. By the time most of the village had emptied the meeting hall she was gone.   
Heading home Merek hoped that Misti hadn’t gone to bed yet. Finding her room empty he thought she might be over with Ellyn or Mirrabelle as they were all together during the meeting. It wasn’t until morning that he noticed some of her clothes and things were gone. He ran down the stairs into the kitchen hoping that if she wasn’t there helping like she always was then the cook would know where she was.


End file.
